Jazgot, larum, galimatias
by Neonika
Summary: Severus jest fanem musicali i postanawia wystawić jeden z westendowskich tytułów w Hogwarcie. Wzloty i upadki (więcej upadków zdecydowanie) na drodze do premiery.
1. Podchody

**Autor prompta:** Emcia

 **Treść prompta:**

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Temat: Severus Snape jest ogromnym fanem musicali. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu ogląda jakiś spektakl w Londynie (teleportacja na Broadway jest zbyt ryzykowna). Pewnego dnia postanawia założyć w Hogwarcie kółko teatralne i wystawić jeden z najpopularniejszych westendowskich tytułów...  
Dodatkowe wymagania: błagam, niech to nie będzie parodia. Fajnie by było, gdyby tekst był kanoniczny (wiem, że to może być trudne, ale wierzę w Was!).

 **Beta:** SzmaragDrac

 **Autor:** Eti (tutaj Neonika)

* * *

 **1\. Podchody**

Severus Snape szedł szybkim krokiem przez błonia. Był sfrustrowany. Zawsze reagował w ten sposób, kiedy nie mógł obejrzeć spektaklu do końca z powodu jakichś bzdur. Posiedzenie kadry, też coś! Żeby zdążyć, musiał wyjść na początku drugiego aktu, co oznaczało, że stracił niemal połowę przedstawienia!

 _Całe szczęście, że to tylko „Król Lew"_ , pomyślał. Nie przepadał za tym musicalem, ale na West Endzie nie grali dzisiaj nic innego. _Nie lubisz „Króla Lwa", Severusie?_ – rozbawiony głosik niepokojąco podobny do głosu Dumbledore'a odezwał się w głowie mistrza eliksirów. _Czyżby Simba kojarzył ci się z Harrym?_

\- „Król Lew" kojarzy mi się wyłącznie z „Hamletem", bo i do niego nawiązuje! – warknął Snape. Czasami naprawdę łatwiej było mu zachować kamienną twarz podczas tortur Czarnego Pana niż w obliczu domyślności dyrektora. Nawet tej wyimaginowanej.

 _„_ _Hamlet"?_ – głosik wydawał się nieco skonfundowany. _Tak, to musiał być dyrektor_ , pomyślał Snape z przekąsem. Tylko on mógł znać historię Simby, a nie mieć pojęcia o Szekspirze. Szekspirze, na litość Merlina!

Snape odetchnął głęboko, starając się poskromić wyobraźnię. Zerknął na zegarek; spóźni się, niewątpliwie. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. _Może zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu?_ – zastanawiał się. Nie, Dumbledore poprosi o raport. Opracowanie planu ochrony Pottera? W to nikt mu nie uwierzy. Cóż, w ostateczności przyzna się do wizyty w Londynie, ale… O, powie, że był na „Les Misérables". To brzmiało majestatycznie, a przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt nie odgadnie, że to po prostu „Nędznicy". Poza tym Severus naprawdę lubił ten musical. I „Piękną i Bestię" też lubił, ale do tego by się nigdy nie przyznał.

 _Severusie, czyżby…_ \- zaczął głosik, lecz tym razem Snape'owi udało się go powstrzymać. Naprawdę nie chciał słuchać analizy swojej psychiki opartej na sympatii do „Nędzników" i „Pięknej i Bestii". Zwłaszcza że wchodził właśnie do zamku i wolał nie zostać przyłapany na mówieniu do siebie, gdyby Dumbledore w jego głowie okazał się zbyt bezczelny. Albo zbyt bliski prawdy.

Snape wpadł do pokoju nauczycielskiego z groźnym grymasem na twarzy.

\- Severusie, nie jesteśmy uczniami, nie musisz próbować na nas swoich sztuczek – skomentowała sucho McGonagall i zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę, podczas gdy mistrz eliksirów kierował się w stronę wolnego krzesła z nieodłącznym łopotem czarnej peleryny.

Opiekun Slytherinu postanowił zignorować koleżankę po fachu i skinął głową dyrektorowi.

\- Albusie – powiedział z twarzą bez wyrazu. – Wybacz spóźnienie, musiałem coś załatwić w Londynie. Mam nadzieję, że nic ważnego mnie nie ominęło?

\- Wprost przeciwnie, mój drogi – odparł z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Omawialiśmy właśnie szkolny budżet. Filius zaproponował, żeby zakupić nowe stroje dla szkolnego chóru, planują koncert bożonarodzeniowy. Wspaniale, prawda, Severusie?

\- I to jest to coś ważnego? – wycedził Snape, unosząc brew.

\- Fundusze szkoły są ograniczone – rzuciła najwyraźniej niezadowolona z pomysłu McGonagall. – W związku z tym wyposażenie chóru będzie oznaczało rezygnację z zakupu pomocy naukowych. Mniej teleskopów na lekcje astronomii, mniej książek do biblioteki – wyjaśniła i po chwili zastanowienia dodała: – I mniej rzadkich składników do eliksirów, fiolek, zlewek i zapasowych kociołków.

Snape wpatrywał się w Minerwę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Początkowo chciał zmieszać z błotem pomysł, Flitwicka i wszystkich chórzystów (mniej fiolek, doprawdy!), ale nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Jeżeli miało ucierpieć na tym aż tyle rzeczy, to omawiana kwota musiała być duża. Jeżeli kwota była duża, to można było zrobić z nią coś dużego. Większego niż jakieś ciuchy dla bandy wyjących bachorów. I Severus już nawet wiedział co. Musiał tylko działać ostrożnie, żeby nie zdradzić swoich intencji. Gdyby złożył propozycję wprost, to musiałby po pierwsze czekać w kolejce za Flitwickiem, czyli do przyszłego roku, po drugie – McGonagall zrównałaby jego pomysł z ziemią w zemście za to, że nie wziął Pottera na zaawansowane eliksiry, a po trzecie – wrażenie, które wywoływał swoją osobą, bezpowrotnie by zniknęło i stałby się obiektem kpin. Już słyszał głos Minerwy, natrząsającej się z jego miłości do musicali - _Och, Severusie, „Romeo i Julia"? Nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taki romantyk_. Nie. Zdecydowanie nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Już lepiej było przyznać się Czarnemu Panu do zdrady.

Okazja była jednak zbyt kusząca, by jej nie wykorzystać. Potrzebował dobrego planu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi podjąć decyzję natychmiast. Rozejrzał się uważnie po zebranych, a na jego usta powoli wypływał cyniczny uśmieszek.

\- Przepraszam, dotąd wydawało mi się, że Hogwart jest szkołą magii, nie muzyczną – powiedział jadowicie. – Może jeszcze zaczniemy wystawiać przedstawienia? Albo musicale, skoro nasi uczniowie są tak uzdolnieni wokalnie, że ich stroje są ważniejsze od spraw naukowych? – zadrwił, patrząc prosto na Flitwicka.

McGonagall prychnęła pod nosem, niewyraźną minę miała też Augusta Longbottom, nowa nauczycielka obrony. Pozostali jednakże chwycili przynętę i Snape musiał ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywać zadowolony uśmiech, kiedy Flitwick zaczął wręcz podskakiwać z podekscytowania na krześle.

\- Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł, Severusie – pochwalił rozpromieniony Dumbledore. – Filiusie, jak sądzisz?

Snape, starając się nie wyglądać jak kot, który dostał miskę tłustej śmietanki, prychnął z pogardą na takie dictum.

\- Dumbledore, i ty jesteś nadzieją jasnej strony? – jęknął, udając przerażenie. – To była ironia. Sarkazm. Drwina. Cokolwiek, co oznaczało, że nie miałem tego na myśli! Naprawdę wolisz wydać pieniądze na ubrania zamiast na składniki eliksirów? – warknął ze złością. – To niedorzeczne!

\- Ależ Severusie! – Minerwa oburzyła się na takie traktowanie dyrektora. – Myślę, że… że to może być… pouczające doświadczenie dla uczniów – dodała z wyraźnym przymusem.

Snape rozejrzał się z politowaniem. Manipulowanie nimi było dziecinne proste. Pozornie niezamierzenie podsunąć ideę, skrytykować wszystko i wszystkich, a na co rozsądniejszych wymusić poparcie, drażniąc ich poczucie lojalności. _Banda naiwniaków_ , pomyślał niemal z czułością, spod której zdecydowanie wyłączył Trelawney.

\- Mógłbyś się tym zająć? – Z rozważań pełnych samozadowolenia wyrwał Snape'a głos dyrektora.

Co? O nie, źle. Niedobrze. Bardzo źle. Nienienienienie, spanikował mistrz eliksirów. Chcieli oddać _jego_ projekt komuś innemu?! Niedoczekanie! Już zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Dumbledore dostrzeże niewerbalny Confundus, ale uzmysłowił sobie, że nawet nie wiedział, kogo miałby przekląć. Obrzucił zebranych krótkim spojrzeniem, jednak zanim wyciągnął jakiekolwiek wnioski, odezwał się Flitwick.

\- Obawiam się, że nie dam rady, Albusie – powiedział nauczyciel zaklęć z prawdziwym żalem. – Prowadzę już chór, a i moi Krukoni potrzebują przecież Opiekuna Domu.

Snape odetchnął z ulgą i natychmiast zaczął obmyślać strategię. Zgłosić się nie mógł, to ktoś musiał go wskazać, ale jak do tego doprowadzić? Jeszcze raz przesunął uważnie spojrzeniem po twarzach zebranych. A gdyby tak…

\- Proponuję Minerwę – wycedził ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – W końcu uznała, że to… to coś – prychnął pogardliwie – będzie pouczające. Niech więc…

\- O nie! – przerwała szybko McGonagall. - Zbyt wiele czasu pochłaniają obowiązki wicedyrektora, poza tym również jestem Opiekunką Domu.

\- Cóż, więc może są… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale nauczycielka transmutacji jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Severusie – zaczęła, mrużąc oczy jak kotka, a Snape wiedział już, że wygrał. – Severusie, ty jesteś idealnym kandydatem. W końcu to był twój pomysł, na pewno świetnie go zrealizujesz.

\- Raczysz żartować, Minerwo – zmusił się do syknięcia przepełniony triumfem mistrz eliksirów. – Mogło ci to umknąć, ale ja także mam pod opieką uczniów. Nie mam czasu na jakieś idiotyczne przebieranki!

\- Och, na pewno sobie poradzisz – orzekł beztrosko Dumbledore, cmokając z zadowoleniem. – Omówicie wszystko jutro na zebraniu prefektów z opiekunami. Teraz przejdźmy do kolejnej kwestii…

Dla zachowania pozorów Snape protestował jeszcze przez chwilę, ale dyrektor zbywał wszystko machnięciem ręki. W końcu mistrz eliksirów postanowił zakończyć przedstawienie, posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie wyjątkowo zadowolonej z siebie McGonagall i warcząc na poklepującego go po plecach Flitwicka. Wszystko poszło tak gładko… _Tańczyli, jak im Tarantallegrą rzucał_ , pomyślał z drwiną. _A Minerwa…_ Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać od śmiechu. _Gryfonka do szpiku kości_. Beznadziejna. Oni wszyscy byli beznadziejni. Tak obrzydliwie prostoduszni i łatwowierni. Przechytrzył nawet Dumbledore'a!

Pławiąc się w samouwielbieniu krążącym wokół ślizgońskich cnót i umiejętności szpiega, nie zauważył, że zebranie dobiegło końca i wszyscy opuścili już pokój nauczycielski. Dopiero chrząknięcie dyrektora przywołało go do rzeczywistości.

\- Całkiem zgrabnie ci to wyszło, Severusie – oznajmił Dumbledore. W jego oczach migotały podejrzanie wesołe iskierki.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem – wycedził Snape i podniósł się z miejsca. – Wybacz, Albusie, ale muszę przygotować się do zajęć – dodał wyniośle, obrzucając w myślach wszechwiedzącego starca wszystkimi znanymi przekleństwami. Gdy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, poprawił pelerynę, skinął głową dyrektorowi i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Severusie…

\- Tak? – Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się i spojrzał na przełożonego z niechęcią.

\- Hakuna matata.

\- Słucham?!

\- Nowe hasło do mojego gabinetu. Od pierwszego września.

Snape'owi nie zostało nic innego, jak obrócić się na pięcie i wymaszerować z pokoju z całą godnością, na jaką było go jeszcze stać.


	2. Przesłuchania

**2\. Przesłuchania**

* * *

To był dobry dzień. Severus nigdy nie lubił rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nawet przyjazd tych wszystkich bachorów nie zepsuł mu humoru. Ba! Przeżył i ucztę powitalną, rzucając tylko osiem groźnych spojrzeń, z czego sześć trafiło w Pottera, jedno w Longbottoma, a jedno w McGonagall. Nauczycielka transmutacji nuciła mu w kółko do ucha „Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are", najwidoczniej nie znając dalszego ciągu. A on naprawdę nie lubił „Króla Lwa". Z drugiej strony… czy mógł się spodziewać, że Opiekunka Gryffindoru wybierze cokolwiek innego?

Przygotowując się psychicznie na walkę o wybór bardziej satysfakcjonującego repertuaru, Snape poczekał cierpliwie, aż skończy się uczta powitalna, i niesiony jak na skrzydłach (nietoperza, rzecz jasna) pognał w stronę lochów. Miał jeszcze pół godziny do zebrania z prefektami i chciał przemyśleć ponownie całą strategię. Najlepiej oczywiście by było, gdyby żaden z uczestników spotkania nie orientował się w musicalach. Wtedy po prostu musieliby wybrać to, co on zaproponuje. Popis wokalny Minerwy sugerował jednakże, że ta nadzieja mogła okazać się płonna. _Gryfońskie lwiątka w „Królu Lwie"_ , sarknął w myślach. _Po moim trupie_!

Tak czy inaczej, gdy zmierzał na spotkanie, humor mu dopisywał. Z tego, jak bardzo, Severus zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, kiedy drugoroczna Puchonka zemdlała na jego widok, a trójka czwartoklasistów zrobiła standardowy unik wykorzystywany podczas pojedynków. Mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył brwi. O co im wszystkim chodziło? Na wszelki wypadek posłał złośliwy grymas w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku i – zatopiony w myślach – niemal wpadł na Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie – zaczął wesoło dyrektor. – Muszę cię prosić, żebyś przestał pogwizdywać. Uczniowie są przekonani, że chcesz ich przekląć w mowie węży. Radosny uśmiech, jaki znajdują na twojej twarzy, tylko ich w tym upewnia…

Snape zazgrzytał zębami. Już dawno nie stracił nad sobą kontroli!

\- Warzyłem dzisiaj eliksiry rozweselające dla Pomfrey, to skutek uboczny oparów! – warknął, obrzucając przełożonego nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. – Jeżeli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia na temat oczywistej głupoty uczniów, to…

\- Ach… Nie, nie, ale… powiedz, jak ci się podobał występ Minerwy? Jej głos jest całkiem…

Severus nie dowiedział się, co Dumbledore sądzi o głosie McGonagall, gdyż zrobił jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy w tym momencie – niezwłocznie się oddalił. _Przeklęty starzec_ , prychnął w duchu. _Niech się zajmie swoim Złotym Chłopcem!_ Chociaż właściwie… to mogło być całkiem użyteczne. Gdyby oczywiście z tym nie przesadzał. Jeden uśmiech na pół roku nie zrujnuje jego reputacji, a efekty były… więcej niż zadowalające. Może nawet - powyżej oczekiwań.

Zebranie prefektów przebiegało spokojnie. Snape zauważył z niechęcią, że nawet Weasley się nie spóźnił, zapewne dzięki interwencji Granger. _Ciekawe, co by zrobiła Minerwa, gdyby spróbował odjąć punkty Gryfonom za posiadanie przedstawicieli o niewyjściowych twarzach_ , zastanowił się. Sprowokowałby ją do niesprawiedliwości wobec Ślizgonów czy jej gryfońskie poczucie sprawiedliwości nadal by zwyciężało?

Fantazje mistrza eliksirów przerwała McGonagall, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z ich istnienia, a co dopiero - z bycia ich obiektem. Skończyła się tradycyjna część spotkania i uczniowie zaczęli podnosić się z miejsc.

\- Chwileczkę – zatrzymała ich nauczycielka. – To jeszcze nie wszystko. W tym roku, dzięki uprzejmości profesora Snape'a – tu spojrzała na młodszego kolegę z jawną kpiną – uczniowie będą mieli możliwość zagrania w musicalu. Profesor Snape będzie odpowiedzialny za całość przedsięwzięcia, dlatego też z prawdziwą przyjemnością oddaję mu głos.

Severus mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. Kiedy McGonagall wspomniała o prawdziwej przyjemności, jej oczy wyglądały zupełnie jak Dumbledore'a, a to zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało.

\- Dobrze – warknął, gdy tylko się otrząsnął. – Wszyscy wiecie, czym są musicale, czy może mamy tu gdzieś ukrytego Longbottoma?!

\- Severusie!

\- Minerwo?

Nauczycielka transmutacji tylko pokręciła głową. Nie chciała krytykować kolegi przy uczniach.

Snape z drwiącym uśmieszkiem rozejrzał się po zebranych, sprawdzając, czy jego słowa wywarły odpowiednie wrażenie. Owszem, uczniowie zamarli na swoich miejscach, jednak na ich twarzach zamiast strachu dostrzegł szok i niedowierzanie. I jeszcze Granger… Wodziła wzrokiem między nim a McGonagall i Severus mógłby przysiąc, że ta durna Gryfonka powstrzymuje się od śmiechu!

\- Co panią tak bawi, panno Granger? - wycedził.

\- Nie, nic, panie profesorze – odparła i na potwierdzenie swoich słów zachichotała. – Czy spektakl został wybrany? – dodała szybko.

\- Właśnie o tym będziemy dzisiaj rozmawiać. Nie wychodź przed szereg, Panno Wiem-To-Wszystko. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że choć na moment możesz przestać się popisywać.

Hermiona zarumieniła się z oburzenia, ale posłusznie zamilkła. Ron poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu, na co Snape spojrzał z politowaniem. Od ich trzeciego roku widział, co się święci, ale tempo Weasleya wskazywało, że do pięćdziesiątki nie zaprosi dziewczyny nawet na piwo kremowe. Żałosne. Jeżeli ten rudy pomiot nie zbierze się w sobie, to Snape przegra kolejny zakład z Minerwą i ta wiedźma nie odczaruje mu łóżka. Od rozstania Greengrass i Zabiniego spał na podłodze w śpiworze, bo jego posłanie stanowiło kamienny postument. Mimo wielu prób Snape'owi nie udało się złamać zaklęć, którymi Opiekunka Gryffindoru zablokowała transmutację, a godność nie pozwalała mu prosić o pomoc Dumbledore'a.

\- Weasley, takie pac-pac po ręce to przyszli Puchoni w żłobku uprawiają. Może pora przejść na etap przedszkola i zaproponować oglądanie kolekcji kart z czekoladowych żab? – zadrwił Snape i zauważył, że nawet McGonagall uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. I świetnie. Ośmieszył Gryfona, a jednocześnie dał mu do myślenia. Ech, był idealnym pedagogiem… Po chwili czerwona twarz Rona przekonała Snape'a, że osiągnął przynajmniej jeden z celów. Mistrz eliksirów westchnął z zadowoleniem. Naprawdę, w takich chwilach uwielbiał i nauczanie, i Gryfonów.

\- Skoro pan Weasley łaskawie zakończył swoje mierne zaloty – tu Snape wykrzywił się złośliwie do wściekłego Rona - możemy przejść do właściwej części. Wybór musicalu. Jakieś pomysły? – zapytał głosem obiecującym szybką śmierć każdemu, kto się odezwie.

Niestety, na sali znajdowały się dwie osoby, na których ton mistrza eliksirów nie zrobił wrażenia (albo – które były zbyt tępe, by go odczytać, jak Snape tłumaczył to na własny użytek), i następne sześć minut było najgorszymi w jego życiu. Oczywiście wyłączając moment, kiedy wszedł do łazienki dla personelu na piątym piętrze i odkrył, że Dumbledore czasami zapomina zaciągnąć zasuwkę przy drzwiach.

Tak czy siak, ostatnie minuty okazały się katorgą. Najpierw Minerwa zaproponowała „Koty" (cóż, chyba powinien to przewidzieć…), a potem do głosu dorwała się Granger i z prędkością klątw lecących z różdżki Czarnego Pana wyrzucała z siebie kolejne tytuły. Niektórych Snape nawet nie znał, o zgrozo! Wreszcie, kiedy dziewczyna skończyła (i minęło równe sześć minut), zaproponował nieco słabym głosem jeden ze swoich ukochanych musicali, „Miss Saigon". I potem było już tylko gorzej…

\- Ale panie profesorze! – zawołała oburzona Granger. – Przecież „Miss Saigon" to okropnie seksistowski obrazek! Nie można pokazywać uczniom, zwłaszcza najmłodszym, czegoś takiego! Jakie pan stworzy skojarzenia i wzorce? Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia to bardzo niewłaściwe. Jakie pan chce zbudować przekonania? Wartości?

Snape'owi kołatało się po głowie coś o miłości, macierzyństwie, poświęceniu i ludzkiej tragedii, ale był tak zaskoczony, że wolał się nie wyrywać do odpowiedzi. Wpatrywał się tylko w Granger w osłupieniu i zastanawiał, co powinien zrobić.

\- Co masz na myśli, Granger? – zapytał w końcu niepewnie, próbując nie kulić się pod drwiącym wzrokiem McGonagall.

\- Pan jeszcze pyta? Przecież to jak wersja mugolskiego Kopciuszka! Że niby kobieta potrzebuje mężczyzny do szczęścia i że bez niego do niczego nie dojdzie! I potem uczennice, zamiast pracować, będą czekać na jakiegoś palanta, który się nimi zajmie! Do tego, co gorsza, kompletne wypaczenie pojęcia miłości damsko-męskiej! Łączenie jej z bólem, cierpieniem, przecież nie tak powinno być! I w konsekwencji tego kobiety lgną do mężczyzn, którzy je krzywdzą, bo tym jest dla nich miłość! Przecież wie pan, na czym polega tak zwany syndrom kobiet kochających za bardzo, prawda?

Nie, mistrz eliksirów nie wiedział, natomiast nagle spojrzał z szacunkiem na Weasleya. Do pięćdziesiątki? On by tej Gryfonki nie zaprosił na randkę i do setki! Nawet to poklepanie jej po ramieniu wydawało się teraz heroicznym wyczynem.

\- …i jeszcze to samobójstwo na końcu, wspaniały przykład dla młodzieży! – perorowała niezrażona brakiem reakcji Granger.

Snape zerknął na McGonagall, szukając pomocy, ale kiedy zobaczył błysk dumy w jej oczach, poddał się.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie – prychnął tylko cicho, na co Minerwa roześmiała się bezgłośnie i poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Pac-pac?

Snape odsunął się od Opiekunki Gryffindoru ze zdegustowaną miną. Nagle zrozumiał, jaka będzie Granger za pięćdziesiąt lat. _Ciekawe, czy Dumbledore dałby mi dodatek do pensji za posiadanie wewnętrznego oka_ , zastanowił się. _Mógłbym wziąć lekcje Trelawney._

\- Ehm… tak, dobrze. To, yy… - zaczął nieskładnie Severus, kiedy cisza uświadomiła mu, że Granger skończyła swoją tyradę. – Jeszcze ktoś? – Cisza nie zmniejszyła się nawet o pół decybela.

Snape westchnął ciężko. Nie przygotował planu B, był pewien, że uda mu się przeforsować „Miss Saigon", ale po tym przemówieniu nie mógł się upierać. Jego reputacja była ważniejsza niż sentyment do spektaklu. Nie przewidział po prostu, że ktoś tak otwarcie może wyśmiać jego propozycję. Jego, mistrza eliksirów, nazywanego po kątach Postrachem Hogwartu (i Ślizgońskim Bogiem Seksu – aŁtorka nie mogła się powstrzymać, ale naprawdę się kaja i obiecuje, że to był przedostatni raz!). I w ogóle o co chodziło tej durnej Granger? Przecież „Miss Saigon" było takie… takie ładne. Historia Kim należała do tych poruszających i – jak Severus uważał prywatnie – magicznych. Zawsze podczas sceny samobójstwa miał jakby nawrót przeziębienia czy grypy i tej tworzącej się dziwnej guli w gardle nie potrafił wyjaśnić inaczej jak magią. A ta idiotka sprowadziła to wszystko do jakichś psychologicznych aspektów i syndromu kobiet-które-coś-tam-coś-tam!

\- Twój umysł jest tak beznadziejnie doczesny… - warknął jeszcze do Granger, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Obrażać „Miss Saigon", też coś!

\- A wie pan, że już mi ktoś tak powiedział?

\- Doprawdy? W takim razie osoba ta jest godna mojego najwyższego szacunku.

\- Przekażę profesor Trelawney przy najbliższej okazji.

Nienawidził jej. Naprawdę nienawidził tej przemądrzałej Gryfonki z całego serca.

\- A co powiecie na „Upiora w operze"? – zapytała nagle Sprout.

Severus zmierzył Pomonę uważnym spojrzeniem. Dotąd nie wykazywała najmniejszego zainteresowania organizacją musicalu. Ale „Upiór" nie był zły. Nie wpływał na Snape'a aż tak, jak „Miss Saigon" albo „Piękna i Bestia", jednak nauczyciel lubił jego atmosferę. I przy pomocy magii mógłby stworzyć z niego coś wielkiego. Tak, „Upiór w operze" nie był zły.

\- Ktoś ma coś przeciwko? – syknął, rzucając szybko niewerbalne Silencio na Granger.

Nikt nie ważył się odezwać. Repertuar został wybrany.

* * *

Tydzień później całą szkołę zdobiły plakaty ogłaszające przesłuchania do musicalu. Dziewczyny mogły starać się o rolę Christine lub Carlotty, a chłopcy - Erika lub Raoula. Severus miał nadzieję, że resztę obsady wyłowi podczas tej samej sesji.

\- Dobrze, Granger – warknął. – Ostatnie rozwieś w pobliżu sowiarni i na schodach do Wieży Astronomicznej.

Dziewczyna posłusznie zebrała cienki już stosik afiszy i odmaszerowała. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ukaranie Gryfonki za wrzaski podczas zebrania wyszło mu niezwykle… owocnie. Przynajmniej miał z głowy reklamę.

Właśnie. Reklama. To mu przypomniało o czymś, o czym bardzo nie chciał myśleć. No ale w końcu podjął już decyzję…

Kilka minut później Snape, zaciskając zęby, wspinał się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Nienawidził prosić. A prosić o coś Pottera…? Miał wrażenie, że bez wizyty u Poppy się nie obejdzie. _Naprawdę_ miał mdłości.

\- Potter! – rzucił, przechodząc przez dziurę pod portretem. – Czy… czy mógłbyś wyjść na chwilę? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – wydusił, starając się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy. Czy to na pewno było tego warte?

Harry spojrzał zdumiony na nauczyciela, ale posłusznie wyszedł za nim z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Ee… coś się stało, profesorze? – spytał, patrząc z niepokojem na milczącego Snape'a. – Trochę… dziwnie pan wygląda. Może pójdę po dyrektora albo panią Pomfrey?

\- Potter! – wrzasnął mistrz eliksirów. – Znaczy, nie, wszystko w porządku.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Snape upomniał się w myślach. Miał być miły. Nikt nie mówił, że pójdzie łatwo.

\- Więc, Potter… – zaczął ponownie z grymasem imitującym uśmiech. – Robimy musical.

\- Wiem, profesorze. Dean robił rysunki na afiszach Hermiony – odparł ostrożnie chłopiec.

\- Tak… Uhm… Ładne… ładne plakaty, prawda?

Harry błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę i przystawił ją do gardła nauczyciela.

\- Jeden ruch i zginiesz - syknął. – Kim jesteś?! Jak się tu dostałeś?!

\- Potter! Na głowę upadłeś?! Ty bezwartościowy, tępy bufonie! Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec!

\- Och! – zawołał zakłopotany chłopiec i opuścił różdżkę. – To jednak pan, profesorze?

\- Tak – burknął obrażony Snape. Taki wybuch, atak na nauczyciela, a on nie może nawet odjąć gnojkowi punktów! Nie odrobiliby tego przez dziesięciolecia… - Zamierzasz wziąć udział w przesłuchaniach?

\- Ja?! W życiu!

\- Przyjmę cię na zaawansowane eliksiry – wydusił Snape.

\- Co? Ja nawet nie umiem śpiewać!

\- Potter, musisz wziąć udział w musicalu. W zamian za to przygotuję cię do owutemów z eliksirów!

\- Ale dlaczego, profesorze?!

\- To pomoże w wojnie – skłamał gładko Snape. – Muszę udowodnić Czarnemu Panu, że zdobywam twoje zaufanie – wyjaśnił. W końcu Potter był tępy, więc…

\- To niech mnie pan po prostu przyjmie na eliksiry – odparł chłopiec z krzywym uśmiechem. – Nie śpiewam.

Cóż. Może nie aż tak tępy.

\- Potter…!

\- Nie, profesorze. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę zrobić zadanie z transmutacji – powiedział spokojnie chłopiec i wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego.

O nie. Tak to się nie skończy. Snape _musiał_ mieć Pottera w obsadzie. Gdyby Wybraniec zagrał w „Upiorze", cały czarodziejski świat chciałby zobaczyć ten musical. A Snape, jako reżyser, z uprzejmym uśmiechem (planował poćwiczyć go odpowiednio wcześniej przed lustrem) odbierałby gratulacje.

Tak, zdecydowanie. Potter nie miał pojęcia, co go czeka.

* * *

Przesłuchania odbywały się w Wielkiej Sali. Po śniadaniu wszystkie stoły zostały zastąpione przez niezliczone rzędy ławek, przed którymi ustawiono stół dla Severusa i chętnych nauczycieli. Snape z radością powitał nieobecność Dumbledore'a. Obawiał się, że przy nim mógłby stracić swój wystudiowany chłód.

\- Dobrze, zaczynamy – warknął, wchodząc na prowizoryczne podwyższenie wyczarowane przez Flitwicka. – Kandydaci przy wejściu otrzymali numerki, zgodnie z którymi – kolejno - będą wychodzić na scenę i prezentować swoje możliwości. Proszę tylko najpierw podać imię, nazwisko i rolę, o którą się staracie.

Jako pierwsza na środek wyszła Millicenta Bullstrode, co Snape przyjął wytrzeszczeniem oczu. Co prawda najbardziej liczyły się możliwości wokalne, ale – na litość Merlina! – gabaryty też miały znaczenie! Zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś starał się o rolę Christine, do czego przyznała się głębokim basem Ślizgonka.

 _To będzie długi dzień_ , pomyślał Severus i machnął zrezygnowany ręką, dając znak uczennicy, że może zaczynać.

\- Panie profesorze, jak pan mógł? Ledwo przekroczyłam auli próg – zaczęła Millicenta, układając usta w kuszący dzióbek.

Snape poczuł, że się poci.

\- Jak pan mógł? W pustej sali, co się aulą zwie, pan tak do tablicy przyparł mnie… - kontynuowała Bullstrode, kołysząc biodrami.

Snape uznał, że musi to przerwać, zanim dziewczyna zrobi shimmy.

\- Tak, dziękujemy – rzucił gwałtownie i opadł na krzesło.

Millicenta uśmiechnęła się słodko i zbiegła po schodkach z gracją młodego trolla.

Dlaczego on nie zaznaczył, że kandydaci mają przygotować się z partii wybranej postaci z „Upiora"?! Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, by wiedzieć, że Minerwa obserwuje go z drwiną.

– Następny.

\- Pansy Parkinson, również Christine – oznajmiła pewnie dziewczyna, wychodząc na scenę. – Sonorus – mruknęła, wskazując różdżką na swoje gardło.

Snape poczuł swoistą dumę na myśl, że Ślizgoni wyprzedzili wszystkich, wypierając jednocześnie ze świadomości występ Millicenty. Pansy na szczęście zatarła złe wrażenie, wykonując bardzo udanie „Non, je ne regrette rien". Nie był to może porywający występ, ale absolutnie poprawny i ukazujący spore możliwości wokalne dziewczyny. Snape posłał uczennicy spojrzenie pełne uznania i poprosił kolejną osobę.

Następne dwie godziny okazały się koszmarem. Jedynie dwoje uczniów, McLaggen i Smith, zaprezentowali jako-taki poziom; wszyscy pozostali zawodzili, jakby im rogogon nadepnął na ucho. W dodatku dziewięć na dziesięć utworów pochodziła z radiowego programu LMP, czyli Listy Mugolskich Przebojów, o czym McGonagall poinformowała uprzejmie Severusa, gdy ten doprowadzony do ostateczności przyznał, że nie zna większości piosenek. Kiedy z sześćdziesiątym ósmym numerkiem na scenę wyszła Pomona Sprout i zaczęła gromko: „I saw him dancin' there by the record machine, I knew he must have been about seventeen…", Snape nie miał siły na tłumaczenie, że przesłuchania są dla uczniów, tylko wstał, ogłosił przerwę i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali odprowadzany wrzaskliwym „I love rock'n'roll".

Mistrz eliksirów odgarnął włosy z twarzy i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Naprawdę było mu słabo. Co prawda przeznaczył na casting cały dzień, ale mimo wszystko myślał, że uczniowie śpiewają nieco lepiej. Albo mają nieco więcej samokrytycyzmu.

\- Panie profesorze?

\- Czego, Granger? – warknął niechętnie.

\- Chciałam w musicalu…

\- To numerek i w kolejkę – przerwał jej, nie mając nawet siły na złośliwości.

\- Nie. Chcę być suflerem. Rodzice przysłali mi scenariusz, znam już go na pamięć i pomyślałam, że…

Snape zamyślił się. Nie był pewny, czy w musicalach są suflerzy, ale z drugiej strony… większość tych idiotów nie była w stanie zapamiętać nawet kolejności dodawania składników na eliksirach. Przemądrzała Gryfonka mogła się przydać.

\- Świetnie, Granger, masz tę funkcję – powiedział z obłudnym uśmieszkiem. – Ale na następną przerwę, za godzinę, przyprowadź mi Pottera.

\- Ale…

\- Chcesz być suflerem czy nie?!

Dziewczyna skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i wróciła na salę. Snape, chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł w jej ślady.

Tuż po przerwie okazało się, że Sprout nie była jedynym pracownikiem Hogwartu, który wpadł na pomysł wzięcia udziału w przesłuchaniach. Z wdzięcznym numerkiem sześćdziesiąt dziewięć na podwyższenie wkroczył Argus Filch. Snape miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy zobaczył woźnego, który skrzeczał „I will always love you", trzymając w objęciach Panią Norris. Siedząca obok Severusa Minerwa pokładała się ze śmiechu, zasłaniając usta wyczarowaną naprędce arafatką.

Gdy podniosła się Trelawney, Snape był bliski samobójstwa. Szpiegowanie Czarnego Pana było lżejszą pokutą za grzechy niż te przeklęte przesłuchania! Chichot dochodzący ze strony uczniów przekonał go, że nie jest sam w swoich odczuciach.

\- Sybilla Trelawney, rola Carlotty – powiedziała nauczycielka, obrzucając salę całkiem bystrym – jak na siebie – spojrzeniem.

Severus zastanawiał się, po ilu sekundach będzie mógł jej bezpiecznie przerwać, ale zamarł, gdy tylko Trelawney zaczęła śpiewać. Była genialna. Była genialna i sądząc po tym, jak zręcznie manipulowała całą salą, świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Miała głęboki, dźwięczny głos o wprost nieprawdopodobnej skali. Snape zdążył jedynie pomyśleć coś o rejestrze gwizdkowym, zanim mózg odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Kiedy Sybilla doszła do „Has no one told you she's not breathing?", wszyscy wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. Kiedy śpiewała „Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken", przeszły ich ciarki. Przy "I'm still here all that's left of yesterday" większość ocierała oczy, a Severus modlił się, by nie musiał do nich dołączyć.

\- C-co to było? – wymamrotał, gdy tylko udało mu się otrząsnąć.

\- Evanescence, „Hello" – rzuciła któraś z uczennic. Nie żeby Snape'owi to wiele powiedziało.

Trelawney, widząc, że sala wraca do życia, uśmiechnęła się triumfem, ukłoniła lekko i zeszła ze sceny. Dopiero po chwili sala rozbrzmiała gromkimi brawami.

Następne osoby szybko przerwały postsybillowe katharsis. Większość była przeciętna, część beznadziejna, a szczytem okazał się McMillan śpiewający „I'm a Barbie Girl". Sądząc po wściekłych spojrzeniach, które kierował w stronę Goldsteina, przegrał jakiś zakład.

Jako ostatni przed przerwą na scenę wyszedł Draco Malfoy, burczący coś niepochlebnego pod adresem mistrza eliksirów. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że chłopak bardzo dobrze śpiewa. Wiedział także, że śpiewać nienawidzi, co nie bardzo podobało się jego matce (w końcu nie po to tyle galeonów poszło na lekcje śpiewu, żeby teraz…). Wystarczył więc jeden list do Narcyzy, w którym Snape mimochodem wspomniał o organizacji musicalu, by pani Malfoy odpowiednio wpłynęła na swoją latorośl.

Każdy, by nie brać udziału w czymś, na co nie ma ochoty, udawałby, że się do tego kompletnie nie nadaje. Każdy, z wyjątkiem z Malfoya. Draco, jeśli już miał występować, musiał pochwalić się swoimi zdolnościami. Severus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział, że chrześniak go nie zawiedzie.

\- Draco Malfoy – warknął chłopiec. – Raoul, Erik, jakaś sprzątaczka, mam to w nosie.

Cóż. Jakoś odreagować musiał.

\- Et si tu n'existais pas – zaczął z nienaganną francuską wymową. - Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais?

Co prawda sala nie zamarła jak podczas występu Trelawney, ale wszyscy z przyjemnością wsłuchiwali się w ten łagodny głos o ciepłej barwie – tak różny od codziennego, zimnego tonu Ślizgona – i spoglądali na chłopca z podziwem.

\- Bardzo ładnie, Draco. Dziesięć minut przerwy!

* * *

\- Potter, musisz zagrać w tym musicalu!

\- Nie biorę nawet udziału w przesłuchaniach!

\- Nie musisz, dostaniesz rolę Upiora!

\- Och, świetnie, to propozycja, na którą czekałem…

\- …

\- Dlaczego tak panu na tym zależy?!

\- Bo będziesz świetną reklamą!

\- Do widzenia.

* * *

\- Granger, przyprowadź mi Pottera na następną przerwę.

\- Obawiam się, że mnie nie posłucha, profesorze.

* * *

\- Minerwo, czy mogłabyś przekazać Potterowi, żeby pojawił się tu na następnej przerwie?

\- Oczywiście, Severusie, ale…

\- Dziękuję.

* * *

Z numerkiem sto czwartym wyszedł na scenę Neville Longbottom. Snape był zaskoczony, że Gryfon nie obawia się spotkania z żywym wcieleniem swojego bogina. Był zaskoczony jeszcze bardziej, kiedy chłopak zaprezentował całkiem przyzwoite wykonanie „New York, New York". No dobrze, bardzo udane wykonanie. A Franka Sinatrę to nawet Severus znał i lubił. _Trzeba będzie dać jakąś rolę Longbottomowi_ , zanotował w myślach z nieznacznym skrzywieniem ust. Talent czy nie, to dalej ten sam pozbawiony zdolności warzycielskich Gryfon. Można go docenić, ale nie trzeba się z tego cieszyć.

Z każdą kolejną osobą Snape załamywał się coraz bardziej. Została jeszcze jakieś pięćdziesięcioro uczniów do przesłuchania, a on nadal nie miał swojej obsady. Wiedział, że zdecyduje się na Parkinson, Malfoya, Longbottoma, planował też jakąś rolę dla Trelawney i… tyle. Na upartego mógłby wybrać jeszcze kilka osób, które nie były zupełną katastrofą, ale na tym kończyła się lista ich zalet. _Czy wszyscy wielcy twórcy napotykali podobne trudności na drodze do sławy?_ – z pewną dozą melancholii zapytał sam siebie Severus, podczas gdy jakaś pierwszoroczna Krukonka nuciła dość niewyraźnie „Pufki małe dwa".

\- Przerwa! – wrzasnął, gdy dziewczynka doszła do końca drugiej zwrotki. Kolejne „Si bon, si bon, sialalalala" nieodwracalnie zniszczyłoby jego mózg.

* * *

\- Pani profesor, pani mnie wzywała?

\- Profesor Snape chciał coś od ciebie.

\- O nie.

\- Potter!

\- O nie!

\- Potter!

\- NIE!

\- Potrzebujesz eliksirów, żeby zostać aurorem.

\- I nagle się tak pan martwi o moją przyszłość?

\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną, będziesz Upiorem!

\- Nie. Biorę. Udziału. W tych cholernych przesłuchaniach!

\- Potter, wracaj!

* * *

\- Minerwo, czy mogłabyś poprosić pana Pottera, żeby zjawił się tu za godzinę?

\- Nie jestem sową, Severusie. I nie będziesz zmuszał mojego ucznia do zwiększania atrakcyjności twojego musicalu.

* * *

\- Albusie, mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Tak?

\- Czy mógłbyś wysłać Pottera do Wielkiej Sali za jakąś godzinę? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie.

* * *

 _Przeklęta Minerwa,_ pomstował w myślach Snape. _Zero solidarności!_ Jakby nie mogła sama poprosić tego bachora, na pewno by jej posłuchał! Ale nie… I jeszcze miała czelność się śmiać z ich rozmowy! _Następnym razem zamiast serum wygładzającego zmarszczki dostanie mieszankę wszystkich sproszkowanych odchodów, jakie mam w laboratorium_ , postanowił mściwie.

Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwała Severusa Cho Chang. Daleko jej było do Sybilli czy nawet Pansy, ale śpiewała dobrze. I przynajmniej wybrała coś z czarodziejskiego repertuaru. Szkoda tylko, że były to Fatalne Jędze. Snape liczył po cichu na Celestynę Warbeck. Usłyszeć porządne wykonanie „Kociołka pełnego gorącej miłości"… Oczywiście skwitowałby to pogardliwym prychnięciem, ale... no, mimo wszystko. Ostatecznie był mistrzem eliksirów i ten utwór interesował go wyłącznie z zawodowego punktu widzenia.

Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach Snape zauważył z przerażeniem, że przesłuchania dobiegają końca. Boot… Creevey… Creevey… Greengrass… Każde gorsze od poprzedniego. Kiedy na scenę wyszła Ginny Weasley, Severus nie czuł już niczego poza znużeniem.

\- Sparkling angel I believed – zaczęła czystym, nieco drżącym sopranem dziewczyna. - You were my saviour in my time of need.

Na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że Weasley jest niepewna i bardzo stremowana, ale Severusa to nie interesowało. Utkwił pożądliwe spojrzenie w Gryfonce. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie spełniły się jego wszystkie marzenia. Miała nieszkolony głos, ale śpiewała czysto i tak… tak delikatnie, z taką słodyczą, że… Snape wiedział, że to musi być ona. Znalazł swoją Christine.

Kiedy dziewczyna skończyła, Severus z cierpiętniczą miną podziękował wszystkim za udział w przesłuchaniu i poinformował, że wybrane osoby dostaną sowy z informacją o spotkaniu. Został mu już tylko Upiór. Tym razem nie zamierzał bawić się w półśrodki.

* * *

\- Ile razy mam mówić, że nie śpiewam i nie gram w tym głupim przedstawieniu?!

\- Szlaban, panie Potter, za wielokrotne podniesienie głosu na nauczyciela. W ramach kary weźmie pan udział we wszystkich próbach i zagra pan główną rolę w „Upiorze".

\- Co?! Nie może pan!

\- Nie, nie mogę. Ale mogę się upewnić, że otrzyma pan szlaban podczas każdego meczu quidditcha w tym roku, panie Potter.

* * *

Severus wracał do lochów z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego zadania. Przepełniała go satysfakcja z osiągnięcia celu i – wcale nie mniejsza – z oburzenia Pottera, kiedy bachor zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma wyjścia. Jakby nie mógł zgodzić się po dobroci… Tak, dzieciak otrzymał dobrą lekcję, Severus mógł sobie pogratulować. I posłuchać „Kociołka". W końcu należała mu się jakaś nagroda.


	3. Cierpienia młodego reżysera

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Wen mruczy z zadowoleniem! :D

* * *

 **3\. Cierpienia młodego reżysera**

* * *

Severus Snape wszedł do swojego gabinetu, trzasnął drzwiami i obrzucił zebranych pełnym satysfakcji spojrzeniem. Wszyscy zaproszeni na spotkanie organizacyjne pojawili się punktualnie. Nawet Potter zaszczycił go swoją obecnością; siedział na ławce ze znudzoną miną i majtał nogami w powietrzu.

– Dzień dobry – warknął mistrz eliksirów. – Wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteście, więc bez głupich wstępów. Za chwilę otrzymacie scenariusze, na których zaznaczono, jaką rolę dostaliście. Panna Granger będzie suflerem, co nie oznacza, że nie musicie opanować tekstu. Pytania?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, przerywana tylko mamrotaniem Trelawney. Snape westchnął ciężko i zaczął rozdawać scenariusze.

– Och, nie, nie, Severusie, nie trzeba! – krzyknęła Sybilla, kiedy wyciągnął w jej stronę zwitek pergaminów. – Moje wewnętrzne oko od razu powiedziało mi, że otrzymam rolę. Znam już tekst Carlotty.

– Obawiam się więc, że twoje wewnętrzne oko potrzebuje okularów – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Grasz Madame Giry.

Hermiona zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać. Snape chciał spiorunować wzrokiem tę durną Gryfonkę, ale jej pełne zachwytu spojrzenie odwiodło go od tego. Miło zostać docenionym od czasu do czasu.

– Panie profesorze, a tu jest chyba jakiś błąd – zaczęła Pansy. – Chciałam być Christine, nie Carlottą!

Zanim mistrz eliksirów zdążył zareagować, posypały się następne skargi.

– Właśnie, u mnie też! – zawołał McLaggen. – Mam Richarda Firmina zamiast Upiora!

– A mi zaznaczono Gi… Gillesa André, a miałem być Raoulem! Tego się nawet nie da przeczytać! – dodał Smith.

– Nie, to ja miałem być Raoulem! A nie jakimś… jakimś Buquetem!

– Cisza! – wrzasnął Snape, opryskując najbliżej stojących kropelkami śliny. – Finch-Fletchley, ty się nawet nie odzywaj, bo obsadziłem cię tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili przypomniało mi się o roli Buqueta! Ja tu jestem reżyserem i ja decyduję o podziale, czy to jasne?

Wszyscy pokiwali niepewnie głowami. _Pieprzone primadonny_ , pomyślał Severus. _Jeszcze żadne niczego nie zagrało, a już gwiazdorzą._

– Skoro wszystko jest już ustalone – zaczął zwodniczo łagodnym głosem – to czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Kto gra Christine? – spytała z obłudnym uśmieszkiem Pansy.

– Ja – mruknęła Ginny bez przekonania.

– Zamienisz się ze mną, Weasley. Ta rola…

– Spokój! – warknął mistrz eliksirów. – Nikt nie będzie zamieniał się rolami. Nie dostaliście ich drogą losowania, na Salazara!

– Ale ja w ogóle nie pasuję do roli Carlotty!

– Gdybyś przejrzała choćby fragment scenariusza, to wiedziałabyś, że ty i panna Weasley zachowujecie się dokładnie jak Carlotta i Christine – wycedził. – I to jest koniec dyskusji na temat otrzymanych ról. Ktoś ma jakieś _inne_ pytania?

Snape postarał się nie przewracać oczami, kiedy ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę.

– Wybrał pan dziesięć osób, do tego ja jako sufler. Co ze scenami zbiorowymi? To znaczy, chodzi mi nawet nie o epizodyczne role, tylko…

– Statystów wyłoni profesor Flitwick ze swoich chórzystów, Granger. Dołączą przy późniejszych próbach, kiedy wy – tu wskazał na zebranych – stworzycie już coś, co będzie miało jakikolwiek kształt. Na razie nie są potrzebni. Jeżeli to wszystko, to jutro o dwudziestej próba czytana. Przejrzyjcie do tego czasu sceny pierwszego aktu.

* * *

Severus siedział za biurkiem i wpatrywał się w swoich aktorów z obłędem w oczach. Znajdował się na granicy załamania nerwowego. Zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Potworny błąd. Wszyscy – poza niesprawdzonym dotąd Potterem – umieli śpiewać, to prawda, jednak nie mieli pojęcia o grze aktorskiej. Nawet Draco nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać ani odrobiny… cóż, czegokolwiek, co rozczarowało Snape'a. Zakładał, że chłopiec jako arystokrata nauczony od dziecka okazywać wyłącznie te emocje, które chciał, poradzi sobie lepiej. Tymczasem młody Malfoy, zamiast patrzeć na Weasley z uwielbieniem, nie potrafił ukryć pogardy. Zdecydowanie nie pasowało to do spotkania przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa zamieniającej się powoli w miłość jego życia.

Inni, niestety, nie byli lepsi. Parkinson miała ten sam problem co Draco, gdyż jej ukochanego, Ubaldo, grał Longbottom. Ślizgonka nie dość, że spoglądała na niego z jawnym obrzydzeniem, to jeszcze wyraźnie kokietowała Malfoya, niezależnie od tego, czy występował w jakiejś scenie czy nie. Z kolei rysunek zdolności Trelawney przypominałby sinusoidę – wróżka, gdy się skupiła, pokazywała prawdziwy kunszt aktorski, jednak chwilę później, w tej samej scenie, wpadała w swój jestem-bardzo-bardzo-tajemniczym-potomkiem-bardzo-bardzo-tajemniczej-Kasandry stan, co sprawiało wrażenie, że baletem kieruje osoba z rozdwojeniem jaźni. Jakby tego było mało, McLaggen i Smith grający właścicieli opery zamiast stwarzać pozory porozumienia mieli jakiś prywatny konkurs „kto jest ważniejszy". Pouczali wszystkich, krytykowali i wymądrzali się tak bardzo, że nawet Granger wydawała się przy nich aniołem. _Każde z nich byłoby świetną Carlottą_ , uznał w myślach Snape z nieco rozpaczliwym sarkazmem.

– Chang, głośniej, wyraźniej i wolniej – warknął mistrz eliksirów, przeczesując tłuste (a w swoim mniemaniu – jedwabiste) włosy palcami. – Czy ty nawet czytać nie umiesz porządnie? Meg Giry jest baletnicą i przyjaciółką Christine, a nie jej skrzatem domowym! Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałaby się jąkać w rozmowie z nią!

Cho spłonęła rumieńcem, ale posłusznie dostosowała się do wskazówek nauczyciela. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że w taki sposób równie dobrze mogłaby recytować listę składników jakiegoś eliksiru. Zero emocji.

– Dość! – warknął doprowadzony do ostateczności Snape. Musiał to przerwać, inaczej by zwariował. Wyjął gruby plik pergaminów z szuflady biurka i rozdał między aktorów. – Jesteście beznadziejni, ale tym zajmiemy się później. Macie tu nuty do utworów z „Upiora". Potter, „The Music of the Night", czekam.

Chłopiec, krzywiąc się lekko, znalazł właściwy pergamin, odkaszlnął i posłusznie zaczął śpiewać. Przypominało to raczej mamrotanie, ale Snape zauważył z ulgą, że bachor przynajmniej nie fałszował. Nie miał jednak dobrego głosu – wykonanie było na poziomie pięciolatka śpiewającego „Wzleciał smoczek nad obłoczek".

– Harry, jak ty to… zrobiłeś? – zapytała Cho, gdy Potter skończył swój wątpliwej jakości recital.

– Ee… ale co?

– Skąd znałeś melodię?

– No tu są nuty przecież, a e… w mugolskiej szkole miałem muzykę i…

Severusa zalało uczucie przerażenia, kiedy zauważył, że wszyscy przypatrują się chłopakowi podejrzliwie.

– Czy… czy ktoś jeszcze nie potrafi śpiewać z nut? – zapytał słabo.

Jego obawy okazały się uzasadnione. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Malfoya, Longbottoma i Trelawney podnieśli ręce.

* * *

Tej nocy Severus długo nie mógł zasnąć. Prześladowała go wizja nadchodzącej klęski. Dotąd był przekonany, że wybierze śpiewające bachory, rozda im scenariusze, a potem tylko będzie pilnował, by nauczyły się tekstu i pojawiały na scenie we właściwych momentach. Tymczasem okazało się, że uczniowie nie znają nut ani nie mają pojęcia o grze aktorskiej. _Co mnie podkusiło do tego idiotycznego pomysłu?_ – zastanawiał się Snape. Chciał już zrezygnować z całego przedsięwzięcia, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdecydować. Wyobrażał sobie kpiący uśmieszek na twarzy McGonagall. O nie, nie da jej tej satysfakcji! Przygotuje te chodzące katastrofy do musicalu, choćby miało go to zabić!

* * *

Upór Severusa wydawał się przynosić efekty. Zebrał uczniów w sali, z której korzystał chór, i zasiadł do fortepianu. Zrobił im kilka ćwiczeń rozśpiewujących, ignorując kompletnie zdumione spojrzenia przyszłych aktorów, po czym przeszedł do właściwej części spotkania. Nauka nut. Ku zdziwieniu samozwańczego nauczyciela muzyki młodzież dość szybko pojęła, w czym rzecz. Severus potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić pełne aprobaty myśli. _Chwalić bachory za zapamiętanie kilku sylab… Muszę się opanować!_

– Znośnie – oznajmił w końcu łaskawie i machnął różdżką, posyłając uczniom zapisane pergaminy. – To są ćwiczenia solfeżowe. Pierwsze trzy zaśpiewacie razem, z kolejnych odpytam wybrane osoby. I lepiej – dodał, cedząc słowa - niech to, co wyprodukują wasze struny głosowe, będzie zgodne z zamysłem autora ćwiczeń.

Melodyjki były proste, mimo to wyraźnie lepiej szło im śpiewanie tego, co znali. „Poszły w pole pufki trzy" udało im się znakomicie, nawet jeśli zamiast tekstu śpiewali „do do sol sol la la sol", z kolei w dwóch kolejnych ćwiczeniach, stanowiących kompletny – choć nieskomplikowany – wymysł autora, pojawiły się pomyłki. Ponadto Snape zauważył, że Longbottom i Malfoy ciągną za sobą całą grupę, naprowadzając ich na właściwe dźwięki. Potter również śpiewał czysto, jednak sam przejawiał skłonność do dopasowywania się do fałszujących. _Co za dramat_ , pomyślał Severus. _Nie zrobimy nic nawet na dwa głosy_ , _bo ten bałwan będzie chciał śpiewać ze wszystkimi jednocześnie._

– Chang, następne.

– Sol mi mi fa re re do mi sol – śpiewała coraz pewniej Cho, rozpoznając popularne „Wzleciał smoczek na obłoczek" – sol mi mi fa re re do mi do.

– Panno Parkinson, kolejne.

Ślizgonce przypadł zapis nutowy „Sto lat".

– …sol do si la sol…

Severus skrzywił się.

– Błąd. Tam na pewno nie ma g.

– Sol. Druga linia od dołu – upierała się nadąsana dziewczyna.

– Niemożliwe. _Słyszę_ przecież – warknął mistrz eliksirów i ignorując Pottera, podającego mu pergamin, odwrócił się do fortepianu. Też coś! Żeby ktokolwiek zarzucał mu pomyłkę! On nie potrzebował nut, by to sprawdzić!

Po chwili salę wypełniły dźwięki utworu granego ze słuchu przez Snape'a.

– Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz – mruczał nauczyciel pod nosem, dochodząc do newralgicznego punktu – niech żyje, żyje nam… nam! NAM! – krzyknął z satysfakcją, jakby co najmniej sam skomponował ten utwór. – To nie jest g, to jest gis! Gis, panno Parkinson!

Pansy spojrzała na profesora ze znudzeniem.

– Aha. Ale u mnie na pięciolinii dalej jest sol.

Severus zamyślił się na moment, po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

– Musiała pani przeoczyć krzyżyk. Całość jest w tonacji C-dur, więc nie było go po kluczu, tylko bezpośrednio przez nutą – wyjaśnił zadowolony z siebie i widząc oszołomione spojrzenia uczniów, syknął: – Skupcie się. Wolałbym nie marnować więcej czasu przez waszą nieuwagę.

– To niech pan następnym razem weźmie ode mnie pergamin i posłucha moich wyjaśnień, a nie bawi się w Beethovena – wymamrotał Harry, który wciąż nie mógł darować nauczycielowi wmanewrowania go w ten musical.

– Potter! Szlaban jutro o 11:00 u pana Filcha!

– Ale jutro jest pierwszy mecz quidditcha!

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

– Tak? Świetnie – wycedził Potter. – Obawiam się tylko, że możliwość grania w quidditcha była jedynym, co sprawiło, że bio…

– O 18:00 – warknął Snape wściekle. Do czego to doszło, żeby Potter go szantażował… I jeszcze – że on sam dał mu do tego okazję… _Bezczelny bachor!_ – No, co się tak gapicie?! – wrzasnął na zdziwionych dialogiem uczniów. – Weasley?!

– Emm… panie profesorze… A co to są krzyżyki?

To, że nie zwinął się w kłębek i nie rozpłakał z bezsilności, Severus poczytywał sobie za wielki sukces.

* * *

 _Severusie, musimy porozmawiać_ , odtwarzał w pamięci słowa Dumbledore'a mistrz eliksirów, zmierzając niechętnie do gabinetu przełożonego. Czuł, że stało się coś złego. Dyrektor naprawdę wydawał się zmartwiony. Severus często widywał go zaniepokojonego, ale tak zmartwionego dotąd tylko dwukrotnie. Raz, kiedy Albus informował go o śmierci Lily, i drugi, kiedy magazyn „Czarownica" odmówił publikacji napisanego heksametrem poematu Dumbledore'a „Najskrytsze serca pragnienie". Severus żadnego z tych momentów nie wspominał zbyt dobrze. Cóż, śmierć ukochanej była oczywiście gorsza w jego prywatnym rankingu złych wspomnień, ale mimo wszystko… Po niej nie musiał nikogo pocieszać, twierdząc, że wiersz dotyczący skarpetek widzianych w lustrze jest niedocenionym arcydziełem, a określenia „jedwabiste jak skóra testrali" i „z ponętnie rozdzielonymi palcami" powinny wyznaczać nowe trendy w literaturze. _Brrr… To była dwustuwersowa grafomania w czystej postaci_ – Severus wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. _Ciekawe, co mnie czeka teraz. Jakieś morderstwa czy brak cytrynowych dropsów?_

– Albusie, chciałeś mnie widzieć – zaczął bez wstępów, gdy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu.

– Tak, Severusie, usiądź. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Pragnę porozmawiać z tobą o pracy nad musicalem. Jak ci idzie?

Snape zmarszczył brwi. _O to tyle zamieszania?_

– Szło mi świetnie – wycedził. – Dopóki nie musiałem odwołać lekcji z nimi na rzecz spotkania z tobą. Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć?

– Jak przebiegają wasze próby?

– _Słucham_? – syknął Severus wściekle. Dotąd nigdy… nigdy Dumbledore nie próbował sprawdzać prowadzonych przez niego zajęć. Snape naprawdę poczuł się dotknięty. Owszem, dyrektor czasem próbował wpłynąć na jego zachowanie wobec uczniów, ale nigdy nie okazał takiego braku zaufania w kwestii samego nauczania!

Dumbledore westchnął i pochylił się nad biurkiem w stronę Severusa.

– Dotarły do mnie pewne… niepokojące pogłoski, które zdajesz się potwierdzać, nazywając wasze próby lekcjami.

– I to jest ten problem? – prychnął Snape. – Owszem, nazywam lekcjami, ponieważ ta banda dzieciaków nie jest przygotowana do jakichkolwiek prób. Od miesiąca niemal dzień w dzień uczę ich podstaw. Podstaw, Albusie! Niczego skomplikowanego! – krzyknął i skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że wbrew sobie zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Zresztą miałem kończyć dziś ten etap i przejść do gry aktorskiej…

– A nie uważasz, że są pod zbyt dużą presją? – zapytał ostrożnie Dumbledore.

– Albusie, a może przestaniesz kluczyć i powiesz mi wprost, o co ci chodzi? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Severus, zmęczony już tą zabawą w kotka i myszkę.

Dyrektor westchnął ponownie i spojrzał na podwładnego z rezygnacją.

– Dobrze. Kilkoro nauczycieli zwróciło uwagę na… dziwne zachowanie uczniów.

– Na przykład? – wycedził Snape, widząc, że Dumbledore nie kwapi się do rozwinięcia odpowiedzi.

– Widzisz… najpierw Harry, który spowodował przy sprzątaniu spiżarni tuman kurzu, odpowiedział, że nie widzi znaków przykluczowych, gdy pan Filch spytał go, czy uważa, że te kwarty miodu są czyste.

– No i? Potter zawsze był bezczelny – warknął Severus.

Dumbledore westchnął po raz kolejny, ale nie skomentował. Snape uznał, że jeśli z gardła dyrektora wydobędzie się jeszcze jeden świszcząco-dyszący dźwięk, to złoży wypowiedzenie.

– Później Minerwa przyłapała pana McLaggena i Smitha na bójce.

– Na Salazara, Albusie! Co to ma ze mną wspólnego?!

– Oni żywo… powiedzmy… dyskutowali ze sobą. Pan McLaggen nazwał kolegę septymą małą, na co pan Smith zaczął wrzeszczeć, że ten – cytuję – „sam jest dysonansem, a on – Smith, rzecz jasna – konsonansem i to doskonałym". Dalej było coś o oktawie czystej.

Snape wytrzeszczył oczy. No, to już było całkiem interesujące, ale ta dwójka nie znosiła się od pierwszego spotkania.

– Albusie, oni się tak zachowują od samego początku – wyjaśnił ze znużeniem w głosie. – A że wyzywają się od interwałów… Cały czas próbują udowodnić, który z nich jest lepszy, więc specjalnie mnie to nie dziwi.

– Być może, ale to nie wszystko, mój drogi. Panna Weasley zapytana przez Hagrida o trytony zrobiła wszystkim wykład o kwarcie zwiększonej, kwincie zmniejszonej i ich rozwiązaniach.

– Nie znała odpowiedzi i próbowała się wykpić – zbył pogardliwie Snape, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że faktycznie mógł przesadzić z intensywnością nauki. Zwłaszcza że w głębi duszy był dziwnie zadowolony z dziewczyny, która podała znaną od _niego_ definicję trytonów podczas opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

– Wiesz, Severusie, na początku też brałem to pod uwagę, ale… Wczoraj Augusta zrobiła test z obrony przed czarną magią.

– I to też moja wina? – zadrwił mistrz eliksirów. – Jej nie uczę.

– Zadaniem było – kontynuował Albus, ignorując wypowiedź młodszego kolegi – narysowanie okręgu potrzebnego do odesłania wybranego demona. Jedna z uczennic oddała pracę z czymś, co opisała jako koło kwintowe. Wiesz która, Severusie?

– Oczywiście – rzucił wyraźnie ukontentowany Snape. – Granger. Tylko ona na razie opanowała to do perfekcji – dodał, przeklinając się za dumę, jaką w związku z tym odczuwał. Nie powinien się z tego cieszyć, w końcu była irytującą Gryfonką i Panną Wiem-To-Wszystko, i… – O Merlinie… – jęknął, uświadamiając sobie nagle powagę sytuacji. Ona naprawdę zawsze wszystko wiedziała. I z wszystkiego była przygotowana. Jeżeli teraz bezmyślnie narysowała koło kwintowe na sprawdzianie z obrony, to znaczyło, że dyrektor miał rację. Przesadził. I to bardzo.

Severus potrząsnął głową i zacisnął wargi. Za późno na obwinianie się, i tak nie cofnie czasu. Nie miało więc sensu przyznawanie się do błędu, tym bardziej że dyrektor na pewno znalazłby jakąś nieprzyjemną pokutę. Jak wznowienie badań nad eliksirem zmieniającym smak wszystkich Fasolek Bertiego Botta na karmelowy.

– Przykro mi, Albusie, ale nie miałem wyjścia – oznajmił w końcu, starając się brzmieć zdecydowanie. – Większość z nich nie potrafiła śpiewać z nut, więc musiałem ich tego nauczyć. I nie mogłem tego zrobić połowicznie – sama wysokość dźwięku nic im nie da. Metrum, tonacje, wartości rytmiczne i tak dalej… To wszystko było konieczne – wyjaśniał, jednak Dumbledore nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Mhm…

– Uwierz – warknął mistrz eliksirów zirytowany koniecznością tłumaczenia się – też mi nie było na rękę spędzanie niemal wszystkich wieczorów przy fortepianie z bandą tępych uczniów.

– W takim razie dlaczego, Severusie, nie nauczyłeś uczniów utworów z „Upiora", po prostu akompaniując im?

Snape zaczął poruszać ustami jak ryba. Dopiero gdy rozbawienie w oczach dyrektora przekroczyło granice jego tolerancji, zacisnął wargi, spiorunował Dumbledore'a wzrokiem i wymaszerował z gabinetu.

Miesiąc. Dwadzieścia cztery spotkania. Niezliczone godziny męki. Wszystko niepotrzebne! Mógł po prostu… Mógł… Severus pozwolił sobie na cichy jęk. Powinien to przewidzieć. Zmartwiona mina Dumbledore'a nigdy nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

* * *

W Halloweenowy poranek Severus bez entuzjazmu grzebał łyżką w swojej zupie mlecznej. Coś było nie tak. I nie chodziło o to, że zamiast czekoladowych płatków były tylko miodowe. Miał problem z musicalem. Och, próby szły całkiem przyzwoicie, ostatecznie wpadka z nieco z fanatycznym nauczaniem muzyki sprawiła, że uczniowie coraz lepiej radzili sobie z utworami, ale Snape'owi nadal czegoś brakowało. Kiedy nadeszła poranna poczta, podniósł smętnie głowę i nagle zrozumiał, w czym rzecz. Rozgłos. Brakowało rozgłosu.

Gdy wprowadzał projekt w życie, cały Hogwart obklejono plakatami. Podczas przerw rozbrzmiewały szepty dotyczące musicalu, uczniowie spekulowali na temat obsady, a rodzice, chcąc się przypochlebić, zasypywali go gradem listów. Punktem kulminacyjnym były przesłuchania, na których zjawili się niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku. A później… później wszystko ucichło. I to się Severusowi nie podobało. Co prawda może nie powinien liczyć na zainteresowanie rzeszy rodziców, zważywszy, że do spektaklu wybrał jedenaście osób, z czego jedna miała rodziców w św. Mungu, druga – ze dwa metry pod ziemią, a trzecia… cóż, trzecia była nawiedzoną wieszczką, do spłodzenia której Severus też by się nie przyznawał, ale… ale i tak. Rozgłos był mu potrzebny. I to jak najszybciej, szczególnie że złapał się na tęsknocie za śpiewającą Minerwą.

Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął energicznie głową, nie zauważając, że przy okazji potrząsa równie energicznie ręką, w wyniku czego część znienawidzonych miodowych płatków wylądowała w miseczce Dumbledore'a.

– Dziękuję, Severusie, owsianka faktycznie dobrze smakuje z takimi dodatkami – skwitował dobrotliwym tonem dyrektor, zarabiając potępiające spojrzenie McGonagall.

– Ahm – mruknął nieco nieprzytomnie Snape.

– Coś się stało? Może chciałbyś porozmawiać?

– Porozmawiać… tak! Muszę porozmawiać z Granger! – zawołał zduszonym głosem Severus, odsunął z obrzydzeniem talerz z resztką zupy i – odprowadzany niebotycznie zdumionymi spojrzeniami Minerwy i Albusa – niemal wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

– Parkinson, ty masz, do jasnej cholery, gardzić w ten sposób wyłącznie Weasley! Longbottom jest twoim ukochanym! – wrzasnął Severus automatycznie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że tę kwestię w różnych wariacjach powtarzał najczęściej. Już nawet Malfoyowi od czasu do czasu udawało się wykrzesać nieco uczucia w scenach z Ginny, ale Parkinson nadal okazywała się oporna na wiedzę, chociaż mistrz eliksirów zaczynał podejrzewać, że robiła to specjalnie. Nikt nie mógł być _aż tak_ tępy.

– Panie profesorze – miauknęła Pansy. – On nie jest moim ukochanym!

– Ale jest ukochanym Carlotty – wycedził Snape, zły, że nie może odjąć jej punktów. Cóż, w zasadzie to mógł, ale w końcu była w Slytherinie, więc… - A ty grasz Carlottę. Nie dociera to do ciebie, że zachowujesz się jak jakaś primadonna?

– Carlotta _jest_ primadonną – burknęła Pansy, wydymając wargi.

Severus jęknął cicho, choć mimo wszystko wiedział, że sam się o to prosił. I w kwestii takiej odpowiedzi, i w kwestii musicalu. Świadomość tego jednak niespecjalnie mu pomagała. Zwłaszcza że mijały kolejne próby, a te bachory nadal nie robiły większych postępów. _Zdążenie z premierą do końca semestru jest równie prawdopodobne, jak to, że Trelawney w tym czasie wygłosi prawdziwą przepowiednię,_ sarknął w myślach.

– Buquet, Meg, Madame Giry. Do „Magical Lasso" – zarządził po chwili milczenia. – Szybciej, nie mamy całego dnia!

Po trzydziestu sekundach miał dość. Sybilla miała coraz dłuższe okresy tracenia wewnętrznego oka na rzecz bycia w roli, ale Finch-Fletchley podrygiwał nerwowo, potykając się o własne nogi, a Chang ewidentnie nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy tylko nie wypowiadała jakiejś kwestii.

– Dość! – warknął Snape, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Czy wy nie potraficie zachowywać się naturalnie? – spytał i nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. – Finch-Fletchley, zrób nasionko.

Finch-Fletchley nasionka nie zrobił, chyba że miało ono objawiać się przez wytrzeszcz oczu. Zresztą, w takim wypadku zrobili je wszyscy. Wszyscy poza Granger, która zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać.

– Tak cię cieszy fakt, że Snape zwariował? – wymamrotał Potter.

– Nie, Harry, śmieję się z was. Nasionko to chyba najbardziej podstawowa etiuda aktorska.

– Owszem, Granger. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter – skomentował gładko Severus. – Wszyscy ze sceny. Finch-Fletchley, masz pokazać cykl życia drzewa. Od nasiona do końca.

– Końca?

– Tak, końca – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Uschnięcia, ścięcia, czegokolwiek. Nie dziwię się, że jesteście aż tak beznadziejni, skoro wasza wyobraźnia jest równa zdolnościom Longbottoma na eliksirach.

Neville zaczerwienił się, co Snape zauważył z prawdziwą radością.

– Finch-Fletchley, potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia?

Wbrew oczekiwaniom nauczyciela Puchon poradził sobie z zadaniem wyśmienicie, choć mało oryginalnie. Zwinął się w kulkę, drgnął i powoli zaczął wysuwać rękę w górę. Po chwili dołączył do niej drugą i falując nimi, powoli zaczął się podnosić. Jego głowa i tułów również delikatnie poruszały się przez cały czas. Gdy był już niemal wyprostowany, ruchy stały się bardziej zdecydowane; a chłopiec jednocześnie ograniczył ich zakres. Wszystkim udało się uchwycić moment, w którym Finch-Fletchley przedstawiał mocne, silne drzewo w pełni życia. Trwał tak przez kilka sekund i nagle zaczął drżeć, najpierw niemal niezauważalnie, później coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu gwałtownie opadł na kolana i zamarł, zwiesiwszy głowę. Powoli, jakby wahając się, opuszczał ręce. Widzowie byli przekonani, że to już koniec, lecz Puchon, z widocznym wysiłkiem, uniósł twarz, jak gdyby chciał jeszcze raz sięgnąć promieni słonecznych. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Justyn utrzymał przez moment taką pozycję, by ostatecznie, z grymasem bólu, przymknąć oczy i łagodnie opaść na podłogę.

Przez dobrą minutę trwała niczym niezmącona cisza. Uczniom wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, że coś tak… tak małego, tak nieistotnego i prostego, może stać się czymś fascynującym. Zdali sobie sprawę, że etiuda Justyna była o wiele ciekawsza i lepsza pod względem aktorskim niż sceny z musicalu w ich wykonaniu. Finch-Fletchley wydawał się prawdziwszy jako drzewo niż oni jako bohaterowie „Upiora".

– Powiedz mi, jak czujesz się z tym, że jesteś lepszą rośliną niż człowiekiem? – zadrwił Snape, a uczniowie zrozumieli, że nie byli osamotnieni w swoich wrażeniach. – Nie masz mózgu jak drzewo czy to po prostu efekt bycia Puchonem?

Aktorzy pozwieszali głowy. Pierwszy raz nie mieli ochoty odpyskować nauczycielowi ani nie czuli oburzenia. Wiedzieli, że miał rację. Severus dostrzegł zmieszanie uczniów i uśmiechnął się pod nosem z zadowoleniem. _Przynajmniej coś do nich dotarło_ , pomyślał. _Oby tylko przyniosło to jakieś rezultaty._

Przez następną godzinę wszyscy robili ćwiczenia. Nawet Trelawney zgodziła się wziąć w nich udział i odgrywała pełen mistycyzmu puchar z sokiem dyniowym. W końcu Snape rozdał pergaminy z zadaniami do przygotowania w ramach pracy domowej i ogłosił, że na kolejnej próbie zajmą się etiudami na słowach i dramą, cokolwiek miało to oznaczać.

– Granger, na słowo – warknął, kiedy dziewczyna zbierała się z przyjaciółmi do wyjścia.

Uczniowie zaciekawieni unieśli wzrok, ale nauczyciel odszedł z Gryfonką na koniec sali, w związku z czym usłyszeli tylko kilka oburzonych okrzyków Granger i jedno pełne rezygnacji westchnienie. Najwyraźniej zakończyło ono rozmowę, bo zaraz po nim Snape ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, a Hermiona, zagryzając wargi, powlokła się do Ginny, Neville'a i Harry'ego.

– On rzeczywiście zwariował – szepnęła tylko z udręczoną miną w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół.

* * *

Severus siedział przy kominku, racząc się szklaneczką Ognistej Whisky. Wszystko powoli zaczynało się układać. Bachory nie były takie najgorsze w etiudach, traktując je jak świetną zabawę. Wystarczyło tylko przenieść to jakoś na „Upiora" i z górki. Szum wokół spektaklu – i idący za tym podziw dla reżysera – załatwi Granger i, oczywiście, Potter. Taak, wszystko powoli zaczynało się układać.

Snape był w tak dobrym nastroju, że nawet w stronę wyskakującej z _jego_ kominka Poppy posłał tylko jedno pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

– Severusie! – krzyknęła pielęgniarka. – Coś się stało pannie Parkinson!

– Coś?

– Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jej koleżanki z dormitorium znalazły ją leżącą na podłodze z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami i nogami, miała drgawki. Badania niczego nie wykazały, ale… kiedy spytałam, co się dzieje, powiedziała, że jest jajkiem sadzonym.


	4. Wojna

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Czytam je w kółko i w kółko. :D

Przed Wami rozdział czwarty, który zbetowała **SzmaragDrac**.

* * *

4\. Wojna

* * *

 _Wybraniec czy Chłopiec-O-Wrażliwej-Duszy?_

 _Jak donosi anonimowe źródło, w Hogwarcie trwają przygotowania do musicalu „Upiór Opery". To pierwsze tego typu przedsięwzięcie w historii szkoły. Smaczku dodaje fakt, że tytułową rolę zagra nie kto inny, jak uwielbiany przez wszystkich, nieszczęśliwy młody bohater magicznego świata, nasz Wybraniec, zwany również Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Podobno Harry Potter ma dość bycia kojarzonym wyłącznie z systematyczną walką z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i pragnie ujawnić swoją artystyczną duszę – tym piękniejszą, że dotychczasowe cierpienia wykształciły w nim bogaty wewnętrzny świat, którym teraz podzieli się z szeroką publicznością._

 _Na uwagę zasługuje również to, że reżyserem spektaklu jest jeden z profesorów, Severus Snape, mentor i ulubiony nauczyciel Harry'ego Pottera. Według naszego źródła wyłącznie hogwarckiemu mistrzowi eliksirów zawdzięczamy występ Wybrańca. „Młody Potter nie wierzył w swoje umiejętności, jednak udało się dotrzeć do niego ciepłem i cierpliwością. To wspaniale, że tak wyjątkowy uczeń ma przy sobie zaufanego pedagoga" – wyjaśnia._

 _Data premiery nie została jeszcze podana do publicznej wiadomości, jednak mamy nadzieję, że dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore, zadba o odpowiednią ilość miejsc dla gości. Zapewne wielu czarodziejów pragnęłoby poznać tę wrażliwszą, bardziej uduchowioną stronę Zbawiciela Magicznego Świata. Liczymy też na stosowną pulę akredytacji dziennikarskich, by zrelacjonować przebieg wydarzenia wszystkim tym, którzy nie będą w stanie stawić się na artystyczne wezwanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył._

 _Specjalny korespondent Proroka Codziennego,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harry Potter z wściekłością cisnął gazetę na stół.

– Artystyczne wezwanie… Moje artystyczne wezwanie… - wymamrotał z obłędem w oczach. – Nie daruję mu tego!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, chłopiec zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł szybkim krokiem do stołu prezydialnego.

– Jak pan mógł?! – warknął w stronę mistrza eliksirów. – Jak pan mógł zrobić coś takiego?! Nie wystarczy, że biorę udział w tym durnym przedstawieniu, to jeszcze to?!

Severus Snape niechętnie uniósł głowę zza gazety. Mimo że czytał Proroka już trzeci raz, wciąż nie dość mu było widoku swego nazwiska w druku.

– Minus pięć punktów za zakłócanie posiłku, Potter. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że ten artykuł to moja wina. Sądzisz, że sprawia mi przyjemność lektura o obdarzaniu cię ciepłem i zaufaniem? – zadrwił.

Harry zadrżał z frustracji.

– Nieważne. Pożałuje pan tego, przysięgam – oznajmił mściwie i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

– Jesteś piękna, kochanie! – wrzasnął z nienawiścią w głosie Neville. Hermiona zadrżała i spektakularnie zalała się łzami.

Chłopiec zbliżył się do kulącej się na krześle koleżanki, wyciągnął rękę i uniósł jej twarz w górę.

– Jesteś piękna, kochanie – wyszeptał złowrogo, nachylając się do niej. – Jesteś piękna, kochanie… Jesteś piękna, kochanie…

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytała McGonagall, wchodząc do sali transmutacji. – Panno Granger, dlaczego pani… płacze? – dodała niebotyczne zdziwiona tym faktem.

– Uwielbiam jednorożce – powiedziała przepraszająco Hermiona. – Uwielbiam jednorożce.

– Co, na Merli…

– Jesteś piękna, kochanie! – wycedził z pogardą Neville.

– Panie Longbottom! – krzyknęła McGonagall, starając się brzmieć stanowczo. – Dlaczego doprowadził pan pannę Granger do płaczu, mówiąc jej, że ee… – _Merlinie, błagam, to się nie dzieje naprawdę_ – jest piękna?

Hermiona zsunęła się z ławki.

– Uwielbiam jednorożce – powiedziała cicho, wlepiając pełne łez oczy w Neville'a.

– Panno Granger, na litość…

– Jesteś piękna, kochanie!

Hermiona potrząsnęła w rozpaczy głową i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę kolegi.

– Jesteś piękna, kochanie – powtórzył Longbottom z obrzydzeniem, odtrącił dłoń dziewczyny i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

McGonagall czuła rozpacz podobną do tej, którą prezentowała sobą Granger wyznająca z uporem miłość do jednorożców.

– Czy ktoś… ktokolwiek… – jęknęła – może mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje?

Malfoy spojrzał niepewnie na nauczycielkę.

– Ćwiczą etiudę dla…

McGonagall nie czekała, aż chłopiec dokończy zdanie. Dobrze wiedziała, kto kazał uczniom przygotowywać etiudy. Wściekła wymaszerowała z sali, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami. _Severusie Snape'ie, masz poważne kłopoty_ , przyrzekła w duchu.

* * *

Severus Snape grzebał bez entuzjazmu w talerzu. _Głupi dzień, głupia Minerwa, głupia Granger i głupi Longbottom_ , skandował w myślach. _I głupi wieczór_ , dodał po chwili namysłu do wyliczanki. Rankiem przynajmniej mógł liczyć na Skeeter i peany na swoją cześć w Proroku, a teraz…? Zostało mu tylko przekonywanie Dumbledore'a, że McGonagall nie ma racji i że on wcale nie męczy swoich aktorów. I że żadna, absolutnie żadna wizytacja na próbach nie jest potrzebna. Ach, i oczywiście, że to nie on jest odpowiedzialny za treść artykułu w „tej durnej gazecie, do której piszą niekompetentne i żądne sensacji bęcwały". _Dużo tych rzeczy, do których powinienem przekonać Albusa_ , skonstatował melancholijnie. _Ale jeśli Granger zależy na owutemach, nie muszę się martwić tą ostatnią_.

– Nie smakuje ci, Severusie? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore, przerywając ponure rozmyślania młodszemu koledze.

– Nie – warknął Snape. – Po prostu myślę, na ile sposobów mógłbym wykorzystać fragmenty Skeeter w eliksirach – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

– Ach, jak rozumiem, widziałeś jej kolejny tekst? Cóż, przykro mi, że cię podejrzewałem… Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś…

Snape gwałtownie wyrwał gazetę z rąk dyrektora. _Kolejny tekst?_ Przecież umawiał się z Ritą tylko na wydania poranne! Nie wysłał jej nic do Proroka Wieczornego! I dlaczego Albus nagle uznał, że on by nie zrobił czegoś takiego? Severus przekartkował szybko pismo, aż znalazł interesujący go artykuł. Zamarł. Całą stronę zajmowała jego fotografia, ale… Na Merlina, on nie nosił liliowych szat! On nie miał szat w innym kolorze niż czarny! I ten uśmiech… On by nigdy… nigdy… Przecież tak uśmiechał się Lockhart! _Zaraz… Lockhart… I te szaty też jak Lockharta…_

– Zabiję cię, Potter – syknął Severus, wpatrując się z wściekłością w magicznie przerobioną fotografię. – Zabiję cię – powtórzył dobitnie i przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka. Bachor złowił jego spojrzenie, wyszczerzył się bezczelnie i uniósł w górę kciuk.

– Severusie? – Mistrz eliksirów usłyszał zaniepokojony głos Dumbledore'a i tylko to powstrzymało go przed spełnieniem wypowiedzianej chwilę wcześniej groźby. Potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie przełożonego, opadł bez sił na krzesło i ponownie przeniósł uwagę na gazetę.

„Na scenie przeżywam katharsis!" głosił wysmarowany wielkimi różowymi literami tytuł, podskakujący na zdjęciu tuż przy jego głowie. Snape przełknął ślinę i pogrążył się w lekturze.

 _Jak pisaliśmy dzisiaj w Proroku Codziennym (s. 13), w Hogwarcie trwają przygotowania do musicalu. Udało nam się porozmawiać z jednym z uczniów biorących udział w tym przedsięwzięciu. Młody aktor poprosił, by nie ujawniać jego tożsamości, jednak obiecał informować nas na bieżąco o postępach w pracy nad sztuką._

 _„_ _Och, próby idą znakomicie, jednak to zasługa wyłącznie naszego profesora, Severusa Snape'a. Jest wspaniałym mentorem i głównie dlatego ośmieliłem się skontaktować z Prorokiem. Czuję wewnętrzną potrzebę złożenia hołdu tak wspaniałej osobie. Myślę, że profesor będzie dumny, gdyż to on zawsze zachęcał nas do wyrażania naszego wewnętrznego_ _»ja«"_ _, przekazał reporterce._

 _Jesteśmy pod wrażeniem więzi między nauczycielem i jego podopiecznymi, a jak twierdzi nasz adept aktorstwa, wszystko to jest zasługą ww. profesora. Zdradził nam, że Severus Snape jest zupełnie inną osobą, niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. „To oburzające, że niektórzy nazywają go po kątach przerośniętym nietoperzem, tłustowłosym d***** z lochów albo mrocznym s*********! Może i sprawia takie wrażenie, ale naprawdę, gdy się go bliżej pozna, widać, że to osoba, która… no… do rany przyłóż! Profesor jest kochany, a wszystko to, to kłamstwa! No, może z wyjątkiem tego o włosach, ale i tak nieładnie tak mówić!", oznajmił przejęty do głębi._

 _Zapytaliśmy również, na czym polega owo wspaniałe podejście do uczniów. Jak powiedział nasz młody aktor: „Przede wszystkim doceniamy jego zaangażowanie. We wszystkich ćwiczeniach profesor bierze czynny udział, doradza, pokazuje. To pomaga się otworzyć. Kiedy ktoś ma jakiś problem, profesor zarządza zabawę w_ _»tulimy!«_ _i wtedy wszyscy razem się przytulamy, jak jedna wielka rodzina. Poza tym jego entuzjazm jest zaraźliwy. Kiedy widzisz swojego profesora rozdzierającego szaty i krzyczącego_ _»_ _Na scenie przeżywam katharsis!_ _«_ _, po prostu chcesz do niego dołączyć", wytłumaczył nam ze łzami w oczach, które wyjaśnił wzruszeniem ogarniającym go na samo wspomnienie tych głębokich przeżyć._

 _To wspaniałe, jak sztuka potrafi łączyć ludzi. Z tego względu mamy nadzieję, że przygotowywanie musicali w Hogwarcie stanie się wieloletnią tradycją, a młodzież będzie miała okazję poznać tak bogate wnętrze swego nieprzystępnego na co dzień mistrza eliksirów._

 _Specjalny korespondent Proroka Codziennego,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

– Więc ją też zabiję – oznajmił z kamienną miną Snape swojej sałatce. _Tłuste włosy! No coś podobnego! One są po prostu… gładkie! Jedwabiste!_

* * *

Severus zmierzał na nadzwyczajne zebranie zwołane przez dyrektora i wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie dość, że przerwało mu to obmyślanie zemsty na Potterze, to jeszcze będzie musiał znosić docinki Minerwy. Nauczycielka transmutacji przyszła do lochów podczas lekcji z pierwszakami, a kiedy oznajmił jej, że nie ma teraz czasu, ta podeszła do niego i bezceremonialnie przytuliła na oczach całej klasy, oznajmiając, że chce się pobawić w „tulimy". _Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a moja reputacja legnie w gruzach,_ pomyślał z grobową miną. _Albo już legła,_ dodał ponuro, odsuwając na bok czwartoroczną Krukonkę, która przebąkiwała coś o zwierzeniach z miłosnych problemów.

– Severusie, usiądź – zaczął Dumbledore, kiedy tylko Snape pojawił się w pokoju nauczycielskim.

Wszyscy byli już obecni i wpatrywali się w mistrza eliksirów z mieszanką zaciekawienia i irytacji. Wszyscy oprócz Minerwy. Severus zauważył na jej twarzy kpiące rozbawienie, co nieszczególnie przypadło mu do gustu.

– Albusie. – Snape skinął lekceważąco głową. – Przejdź od razu do rzeczy, mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia – oznajmił, układając w myślach treść artykułu do Proroka. _Durny dzieciak_ , pomyślał. _Wieczorne wydanie prenumeruje może jedna trzecia osób zamawiających poranne._

Dumbledore w żaden sposób nie okazał niezadowolenia z powodu zachowania mistrza eliksirów.

– Oczywiście. Wiem, jak… podejrzliwie odniosłeś się do tematu wizytacji, jednakże… całe grono pedagogiczne wyraziło zainteresowanie pojawieniem się na jednej z prób. Nie traktuj więc tego jako weryfikacji twoich metod, a raczej…

– Czyli postanowione – przerwał Snape beznamiętnie. – Nie rozumiem, po co w takim razie marnować nasz… a przynajmniej mój cenny czas, skoro kwestia, jak widzę, nie podlega dyskusji.

– Och, Severusie, chyba nie sądzisz, że przegapilibyśmy możliwość ujrzenia, jak… hm… jak to było? A, tak. Jak rozdzierasz szaty i przeżywasz katharsis.

– Minerwo – napomniał łagodnie koleżankę Dumbledore. – Przecież wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że artykuły w Proroku bywają wątpliwej jakości.

– Oczywiście, Albusie – przyznała McGonagall, ale w jej oczach pojawiły się złośliwe iskierki. – Nikt z nas nie śmiałby uwierzyć w takie bzdury, jak wewnętrzne „ja" Severusa.

– O, przepraszam! Wewnętrzne aspekty egzystencji są niezwykle istotne! Na przykład moje wewnętrzne…

– Tak, Sybillo, rzeczywiście. W takim razie pozostaje się cieszyć, że Severus ma w obsadzie kogoś, kto podziela jego… zainteresowania.

Trelawney pokraśniała z zadowolenia i obdarzyła zalotnym spojrzeniem mistrza eliksirów, który z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem na nią jakiegoś sympatycznego zaklęcia. Na przykład Niewybaczalnego.

– Uhm… tak, dobrze… To może… Cytrynowego dropsa? – spytał niepewnie Dumbledore, chcąc odzyskać kontrolę nad przebiegiem zebrania. Wbrew pozorom sposób wybrał całkiem dobry, gdyż w momencie, w którym w wypowiedziach Albusa pojawiały się słodycze, wszyscy profilaktycznie milkli i próbowali stać się niewidzialni. Zwłaszcza od kiedy dyrektorowi udało się otruć całą radę nadzorczą wymiotkami pomarańczowymi Weasleyów.

– Nie? Severusie, a może jednak, masz taką kwaśną minę…

Rzeczony Severus wpatrywał się uparcie w blat stołu. _Cruciatus w Sybillę, Imperius w Albusa, Avada w Minerwę, a potem…_

– Miętusa?

Snape jęknął cicho i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nawet u szpiega istniały granice wytrzymałości psychicznej. A spółce Dumbledore & McGonagall udawało się je odnaleźć zadziwiająco często.

– Nie? W takim razie, Severusie, kiedy będzie następna próba?

Jeszcze tylko mistrz eliksirów podał odpowiedź, Minerwa upomniała go, że liczby w dacie i godzinie rozdziela się odpowiednimi znakami interpunkcyjnymi a nie przekleństwami, Snape zaczął zastanawiać się, jak obrócić wizytację na własną korzyść, i zebranie zostało zakończone.

* * *

Na kolejną próbę Severus, wbrew pierwotnym założeniom, maszerował z pewną niecierpliwością. Zrezygnował z tekstu w Proroku, co – jak zdążył zauważyć przy śniadaniu – wzbudziło zawód wśród uczniów i nauczycieli z Minerwą na czele. _Wszyscy oczekiwali ciągu dalszego artykułów_ , zrozumiał Snape i uśmiechnął się złośliwie na myśl o tym, co przygotował w zamian.

Ze względu na to, że Dumbledore pozwolił również uczniom na przybycie, próba miała odbyć się w Wielkiej Sali. Podobnie jak podczas przesłuchań odsunięto stoły pod ściany, a na środku umieszczono krzesła i ławy. Pomieszczenie szybko się zapełniło. Po tekstach w Proroku powróciło zainteresowanie musicalem i wszyscy uczniowie chcieli sprawdzić, ile z tego, co napisano o Snape'ie, jest prawdą.

Mistrz eliksirów rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem. _Im więcej osób będzie świadkami histerii Pottera, tym lepiej_ , uznał, witając skinieniem głowy swojego gościa specjalnego, który – zgodnie z zaleceniami Severusa – poszedł prosto w kierunku chłopaka. Snape przyglądał się rosnącej wściekłości Pottera z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Wiedział dobrze, jak ten reagował na zainteresowanie reporterów swoją osobą. _Cóż, kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie_ , pomyślał z nostalgią. _Bachor chciał wojny w mediach? To będzie ją miał. Ciekawe, jak poradzi sobie z tworzonym na bieżąco podczas próby reportażem._

Potter jednak szybko uwolnił się od niechcianego towarzystwa i skierował się w stronę mistrza eliksirów.

– Skeeter?! Nie dość panu?! – warknął bez żadnych wstępów.

Snape spojrzał na niego jak na karalucha, czyli zabić – zmiażdżyć – wrzucić-do-kociołka.

– Nie, Potter. Nie dość – odparł z pozorną łagodnością. – Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że po tym…

– Ile razy mam panu powtarzać, że ten tekst w Proroku to nie moja wina?!

– Ile tylko sobie życzysz. Nie wierzę ci, rozumiesz? – syknął.

– Ale. To. Nie. Ja!

– Potter, Potter – Severus pokręcił głową z idealnie kontrolowanym rozbawieniem - Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która w ostatnim czasie poczuła się dotknięta treścią pierwszego artykułu i przypisała mi jego autorstwo. Jedyną, która próbowała mi grozić. I jedyną, która w tak ostentacyjny sposób dała do zrozumienia, że pochwala treść artykułu numer dwa. Czy wiesz, co z tego wynika, Potter?

– Że ma pan wroga, o którym pan nie wie – prychnął chłopak, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł odprowadzany pełnym zadowolenia spojrzeniem Snape'a.

 _Durny bachor,_ pomyślał nauczyciel niemal z tkliwością. _Ja mu pokażę wroga…_

– Dobrze, zaczynamy! – zakrzyknął dziarsko. – Chang, Malfoy, na scenę! Świadomość ciała, łokieć.

Uczniowie z cierpiętniczymi minami weszli na prowizoryczne podwyższenie i zaczęli przedstawiać to, co przygotowali. Widzowie przyglądali się ze zdziwieniem. Mistrz eliksirów kazał aktorom… ruszać łokciem? Po chwili jednak ucichły pełne niedowierzania szepty i wszyscy zaczęli przyglądać się widowisku jak w transie. Cho wyraźnie bujała w obłokach, ale Draco był skupiony na zadaniu, co przykuwało do niego uwagę. Goście w przedziwnym napięciu wpatrywali się w chłopca, który jak zahipnotyzowany śledził powolne ruchy swojej ręki. Wydawało się, że nic poza tym się dla niego nie liczy.

– Dość – warknął Snape. – Panno Chang, czy pani w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co pani robi? Czy pani sobie tak po prostu wymachuje kończynami?

Krukonka spłonęła rumieńcem i wbiła wzrok w ziemię.

– Pani nie ma zielonego pojęcia, czym jest świadomość ciała. Proszę zejść ze sceny i nie obrażać widzów tak rażącym brakiem przygotowania. Panie Malfoy, bardzo dobrze. A teraz Parkinson, Weasley i… Potter – oznajmił z wyczuwalną satysfakcją Snape. – Na przekór przestrzeni.

Pansy i Harry skierowali się pewnym krokiem ku scenie, jednak Ginny wlokła się noga za nogą. W końcu złapała Gryfona za skraj szaty.

– Słuchaj, Harry, ja nie wiem… - mruknęła, odwracając się w stronę widowni. – Nie jestem pewna, czy teraz to… dobry pomysł.

– Panno Weasley – zaczął głośno i wyraźnie Severus. – Czy moje polecenie było niejasne? Pomyślałbym, że bracia wyczerpali szare komórki przypadające na jedną rodzinę i dla pani nie starczyło, ale uczyłem ich i wiem, że to raczej błędne założenie…

– Nie, panie profesorze – odparła spokojnie Ginny. – Harry, nieaktualne – dodała z zaciętą miną.

Mistrz eliksirów nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tą dziwną wymianą zdań, gdyż zauważył stojącą kilka kroków dalej Hermionę.

– Granger, wracaj na miejsce, to nie twoja kolej.

– Nie, ja tylko… Obiecałam im pomóc w charakteryzacji – wymamrotała dziewczyna, przygryzając wargę.

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dał znać machnięciem ręki, by zaczynali. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Zapowiadało się wspaniałe widowisko, uznał, łącząc w całość fakty. Niepewność Weasley związana z obecnością gości i Granger w roli charakteryzatorki. Do tego Skeeter na sali... Już nie mógł się doczekać zdjęć Pottera w ośmieszającym go przebraniu. _Ach, w tej chwili naprawdę mógłbym kogoś przytulić_ , pomyślał. _No, pod warunkiem, że nie byłaby to Minerwa._

Kiedy Hermiona skończyła rzucać zaklęcia i wróciła na miejsce, Pansy weszła na podwyższenie.

– Dawno, dawno temu… - zaczęła tajemniczym tonem i nagle jakby zreflektowała się. – No, w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie tak dawno. Hmm… i nawet nie tak daleko, jak to zwykle bywa, bo o żadnej siódmej rzece czy górze mowy nie będzie. Po prostu – rzecz działa się podczas ostatnich wakacji w Zakazanym Lesie. Koszmar Minionego Lata? – Tu Pansy zrobiła lekko niepewną minę, jakby nie do końca rozumiała znaczenie tych słów – Być może, jednak z całkiem innymi bohaterami…

Snape uniósł brwi. Nie spodziewał się po Potterze czegoś tak dopracowanego, a sądząc po zwitku pergaminów, które przeglądała Granger, ta grupa miała nawet przygotowany scenariusz. Cóż, w końcu mieli w składzie Ślizgonkę. Parkinson na pewno pozytywnie wpłynęła na swoich gryfońskich partnerów.

– A więc jeszcze raz – podjęła opowieść Pansy. – Cztery miesiące temu Ritulka Skittles, potomkini starego rodu cukierników królewskich, których kazirodcze związki zaowocowały takimi sławami zawodu jak Quasimodo, Urg Obrzydliwy, Edward Nożycoręki, świadoma ciężaru rodowego poczuła potrzebę prokreacji. Na ten cel wybrała sobie wyglądającego na częstą ofiarę zaklęcia Confunfus Severellea Snake'a herbu Kath'ar V Nos-sie. Postanowiła go odnaleźć i idąc za jego zapachem, dotarła na wyżej wspomniane łono natury…

Severus zamarł. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić. W Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiewały coraz śmielsze chichoty, co niespecjalnie pomagało mu w zebraniu myśli. Gdyby to była zwykła próba, wlepiłby bachorom po milionie szlabanów, odebrał wszystkie punkty i… _Znaczy, punkty tylko Potterowi i Weasley_ , poprawił się natychmiast. Zerknął w stronę Minerwy, ale ta – wydawałoby się – wiodła prym w wyżej wspomnianym chichotaniu. Odwróciła się bokiem do sceny i płakała ze śmiechu, chowając twarz w rękawie obszernej szaty Albusa. Snape próbował się skrzywić, ale wyszło mu to raczej nieudolnie. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Przecież nie mógł zrobić tego… cóż, tego co zwykle przy tych wszystkich ludziach. Jeśli dałby się wyprowadzić z równowagi przy Skeeter, następnego ranka cały czarodziejski świat miałby używanie! A gdyby zrobił to, na co miał największą ochotę… Cóż. Wtedy nawet Dumbledore nie uchroniłby go przed pocałunkiem dementora. Bez procesu. W trybie natychmiastowym. _Nie_ , pomyślał z rezygnacją Severus. _Muszę zachować twarz. A z nimi policzę się później…_

Tymczasem aktorzy odczekali, aż widownia ucichła, i na podwyższenie wyszła dziarskim krokiem Weasley. Poprawiła teatralnym gestem okulary w rogowych oprawkach, odgarnęła ciasno skręcone loki, rozejrzała się dokoła i głośno pociągnęła nosem.

– Tak… Ten smr… zapach… robi się coraz intensywniejszy… On musi gdzieś tu być! – oznajmiła i przystanęła gwałtownie. – O, w dziób hipogryfa! – zawołała, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. – To nie on, to wysypisko! Może Severellea tego świata mają tu swoje sabaty?

 _Zachowaj spokój_ , powtarzał sobie Severus. _Tylko spokój może cię uratować. Tylko spokój pozwoli ci…_

Cokolwiek na mantrę wybrał Severus, nie przygotowało go to na pojawienie się na podwyższeniu Pottera. Chłopak wbiegł na scenę, wymachując chaotycznie kończynami, zgiął się w pół, wytrzeszczonymi oczami przeleciał po publiczności, po czym otworzył usta i wyrzekł głośno, acz niewyraźnie:

– Hyyy!

Severus jęknął cicho i z masochistycznym głodem wpatrywał się w bachora. Twarz Pottera była wręcz przedzielona przez ogromny nos, wyglądający, jakby został złamany w kilku miejscach. Granger musiała też zająć się jego włosami i strojem – obecnie kurtyna tłustych włosów opadała dzieciakowi na zdecydowanie zbyt obszerną czarną pelerynę. _Przynajmniej nie liliową_ , pomyślał Snape żałośnie, zmuszając się do odwrócenia wzroku w stronę Weasley. Dziewczyna podbiegła do Pottera i zamachała rękami w powietrzu niczym cheerleaderka cierpiąca na chorobę świętego Wita.

– A zzz!

– …Zrobiła Ritulka i wykorzystała okazję do zaproszenia Severellea na randkę – dopowiedziała Parkinson w ramach narracji.

– No, dziubasku, zapolujemy?

– Nie mam broni – odparł Harry.

– A twoja różdżka? – spytała zalotnie Weasley. – Chętnie zobaczyłabym twoją różdżkę – wymruczała porozumiewawczo.

Severusowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Już nawet nie chodziło tylko o to, że robili z niego idiotę na oczach całej szkoły. Oni grali! Grali naprawdę świetnie! Gdyby Weasley i Potter grali tak w „Upiorze", spektakl byłby niesamowity! Tymczasem Weasley jako Christine była przyzwoita, ale bez żadnego polotu, natomiast Potter w roli Erika nie dorastał do pięt Potterowi w roli… cóż, w roli jego samego.

– To może zostaniemy na noc pod namiotem? – odezwała się Ginny z miną liska Chytruska.

Snape zamknął oczy, kiedy przez Wielką Salę przetoczył się wybuch śmiechu w momencie, kiedy Potter zaczął klaskać wyprostowanymi rękami i krzyczeć ekstatycznie „tak, tak, tak!". Severusowi przypominał nieco fokę, ale nawet błysk flesza ze strony Rity nie poprawił mistrzowi eliksirów humoru.

Gdy Weasley spięła nos klamerką i zaprowadziła Pottera w kąt sceny, Snape uznał, że ma dość. Wyrwał z rąk Granger scenariusz i przebiegł go pospiesznie wzrokiem. Zbladł. Zerknął w popłochu na podwyższenie, gdzie Gryfoni odgrywali właśnie scenę polowania, i zaczął czytać ponownie.

RITULKA:

 _(skrada się z Severelleem po lesie, jednak nie może znaleźć żadnego żywego stworzonka. Potyka się o trupka jakiegoś zwierzaczka, w zależności od tego, jaką maskotkę przyślą Ginny z domu)_

O! [nazwa zwierzaczka]! Martwy?

 _(podnosi z ziemi trupka)_

SEVERELLEO:

Hm… Może to przez to wysypisko, co tu jest niedaleko. Zanieczyszczenia jakieś czy coś…

RITULKA:

 _(zmierzywszy Severellea wzrokiem, na stronie)_

Wysypisko… ta, jasne…

 _(poprawia klamerkę na nosie, głośno)_

Mam dziwne wrażenie, że już dzisiaj nic nie upolujemy… Może hm… pójdziemy na grzyby?

SEVERELLEO:

 _(przyglądając się swoim dłoniom)_

Grzyby, powiadasz?

RITULKA:

 _(szybko)_

Takie z kapeluszami! Wiesz, borowiki, podgrzybki, maślaki…

 _(bierze S. pod rękę i odchodzi w stronę drzew, znaczy, na drugą stronę sceny)_

LEKTOR:

Jak widać Ritulka chciała oczarować Severellea za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę trzymania go pod rękę. Miała cały alfabet planów mających zapewnić mu rozrywkę, gdy więc polowanie nie doszło do skutku, Skittles wyciągnęła plan B. Niestety, z panem Snake'iem żadne grzyby, poza jego… osobistymi, podobnie jak zwierzęta, nie chciały mieć nic do czynienia. Każdy, do którego podszedł, natychmiast gnił, zdychał, popełniał samobójstwo…

SEVERELLEO:

 _(z namysłem)_

Nie rozumiem… Dlaczego po twojej stronie drogi jest dużo więcej grzybów? Z rachunku prawdopodobieństwa wynika, że…

RITULKA:

Cicho! Z rachunku prawdopodobieństwa nie wynika nic poza bólem głowy!

SEVERELLEO:

Ale…

RITULKA:

Żadne ale! Pamiętaj, że na owutemach z numerologii miałam od ciebie więcej o półtora punktu!

 _(na stronie)_

To, że to również było T, o niczym nie świadczy…

SEVERELLEO:

 _(zniecierpliwiony)_

Nieważne. Wracamy?

RITULKA:

Dobrze, teraz pójdziemy…

 _(wyciąga notesik, przegląda)_

…na ryby!

SEVERELLEO:

 _(podejrzliwie)_

Do wody?!

RITULKA:

NAD wodę.

SEVERELLEO:

 _(bez przekonania)_

Dobra…

R & S:

 _(siadają na pomoście, znaczy, na brzegu sceny)_

SEVERELLEO:

 _(ściąga buty i zaczyna majtać nogami w wodzie)_

RITULKA:

 _(z jękiem)_

O, nie…

SEVERELLEO:

Wow! Zobacz, ile ryb! Dlaczego one pływają na powierzchni? I to brzuchem do góry?

RITULKA:

 _(z rezygnacją)_

Woda jest pewnie zatruta…

SEVERELLEO:

 _(gwałtownie wyciąga nogi z wody)_

Zatruta?! Aaa…!

RITULKA:

 _(załamana przegląda notes)_

To może chodźmy już spać…

SEVERELLEO:

 _(w swoim mniemaniu przebiegle)_

A czy wzięłaś… no wiesz…

RITULKA:

Ee… nie?

SEVERELLEO:

 _(rumieniąc się)_

No… no wiesz… czy masz TEN eliksir?

RITULKA:

 _(odchodzi kawałek)_

Oczywiście. Smakowy. Może być truskawka?

SEVERELLEO:

 _(entuzjastycznie kiwa głową)_

RITULKA:

 _(wylewa zawartość fiolki, napełnia ją truskawkową wodą gazowaną)_

Ha! Teraz już nic nie zagraża moim szczwanym planom!

 _(rozbija namiot i wpełza pod koc)_

SEVERELLEO:

 _(obraca się w kółko)_

Lalala! To ja się przygotuję!

 _(Psika się odświeżaczem do powietrza i zagląda do R. pod kocyk)_

RITULKA:

 _(z paniką wybiega z namiotu, bierze głęboki oddech)_

Ufff…

SEVERELLEO:

Ritulko? Wracaj!

RITULKA:

Nie! Ee… to znaczy… śpijmy pod gołym niebem…

 _(nakręca się, bardzo patetyczne gesty, klęka i przyciska dłoń S. do piersi)_

Ach, Severelleo! My obok siebie, gwiazdy nad nami i spowijająca wszystko ciemność… Czy to nie romantyczne?

SEVERELLEO:

 _(w popłochu)_

Romantyczne?

 _(pospiesznie psika do ust odświeżaczem do powietrza)_

RITULKA:

Uspokój się! I połóż się koło mnie. Zmieścimy się…

 _(kokieteryjnie)_

W końcu nie mam aż tak dużego biustu…

SEVERELLEO:

Ale ty przecież w ogóle nie masz biustu…

 _(zasypia)_

RITULKA:

 _(wścieka się, że ktoś zauważył jej piętę Achillesa, a raczej nie zauważył jej biustu, udaje, że zasypia, wstaje, wyciąga nóż i pochyla się nad S., żeby go zabić)_

Przesadził! Nikt nie będzie obrażał moich brzoskwinek!

 _(próbuje uspokoić trzęsące się ręce)_

Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie… Oddychaj głęboko… Wdech…

LEKTOR:

I to był poważny błąd.

RITULKA:

 _(pada zemdlona i nadziewa się na własny nóż)_

LEKTOR:

 _(wychodzi na środek czy coś)_

I tak oto zakończyła się historia jedynej szansy młodych ludzi; Severellea – na posiadanie partnera, i Ritulki – na prokreację. Rody Skittlesów i Snake'ów herbu Kath'ar V Nos-sie nie przetrwają, a doznania olfaktoryczne wszystkich żyjących poprawią się znacząco.

R & S & L:

Zbieżność osób i nazwisk przypadkowa.

 _(kłaniają się)_

Severus wpatrywał się w pergamin i nie dowierzał własnym oczom. Ślizgonka, uczennica z jego domu, brała udział w czymś… czymś takim? Trzeba to przerwać! Przecież, sądząc po reakcjach na teksty w Proroku, ci idioci uwierzą we wszystko. I będą myśleć, że on… że… że dostał Trolla z owutemów?! I jeszcze – że Skeeter miała półtora punktu więcej niż on?! O, niedoczekanie! Zachowanie twarzy czy nie, ale ta… ta sztuka nie może ujrzeć światła dziennego! Taka hańba! Takie pomówienia! Już lepiej zginąć! _Tak, lepiej zginąć… Albo po prostu…_ Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zsunął się z krzesła, udając utratę przytomności. Kiedy usłyszał, że Dumbledore przerwał etiudę, z całych sił powstrzymywał westchnienie ulgi. Był uratowany. Nikt nie pomyśli, że kiedykolwiek dostał Trolla.

* * *

W kolejnych tygodniach wszyscy powoli przyzwyczajali się do artykułów w Proroku. O ile autor tekstów do wydania porannego był dla wszystkich jasny, o tyle o treści do wydań wieczornych podejrzewano Pottera, który niezmiennie się tego wypierał. Nie ukrywał jednak swojej radości za każdym razem, kiedy mistrza eliksirów przedstawiano w coraz to słodszej odsłonie, co nie przysparzało dających wiarę jego zapewnieniom, że z Prorokiem i Ritą Skeeter nie ma nic wspólnego.

– Dobrze, koniec na dzisiaj – zarządził Severus zmęczonym głosem i usiadł za biurkiem.

Na kilka dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem przenieśli się z próbami do lochów, jako że Flitwick z chórem intensywnie trenowali kolędy do koncertu i poprzednia sala właściwie przez cały czas była zajęta.

Kiedy uczniowie niemrawo zbierali się do wyjścia, Snape włączył radio. Miał nadzieję na Celestynę i jej „Kociołek pełen gorącej miłości". W okresie około świątecznym była to jedna z najczęściej puszczanych piosenek, więc nauczyciel mógł jej bezkarnie słuchać – nikt nie podejrzewałby go o poszukiwanie utworów Warbeck z premedytacją.

– A dzisiaj w naszym programie muzycznym mamy specjalną świąteczną dedykację. – Severus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na tę zapowiedź. _Co roku to samo_ , pomyślał ukontentowany. – Przed państwem utwór dla najbardziej uroczego nauczyciela od wdzięcznej uczennicy. Zapraszamy!

Snape zastygł bez ruchu. Czego jak czego, ale tego po Potterze się nie spodziewał. Nie… To nie mogło być to. Potter nie poszedłby do radia. I nie wpadłby na to, by zmienić płeć, skoro – jak dotąd – wszystkie szkalujące go artykuły pojawiały się jako informacje od tajemniczego aktora. Aktora, nie aktorki, na litość Merlina!

Severus, Severus, Severus Snape,

Severus wnet musical chce mieć.

„Upiór" wybrany, obsada jest też

Więc zaczynać można tę grę!

Snape wybałuszył oczy. _To nie Potter_ , uświadomił sobie, wsłuchując się w głos śpiewający to… to coś… na melodię mugolskiego przeboju „Jingle Bell Rock".

Severus, Severus, Severus Snape,

Severus dziś na West End chce iść.

Sława i chwała pociągają go,

Więc mu dajmy to!

 _O, Merlinie_ , jęknął w duchu. _Przecież to rzeczywiście kobiecy głos._

Być jak Lockhart, jak Gilderoy,

Szaty lila róż,

Piękny uśmiech, słodki uśmiech,

Teraz serce każdy odda mu!

 _To niemożliwe… Niemożliwe… Jak Lockhart… Jak ona śmiała?!_

Wspiera on chłopca co żyje do dziś

Wszystkim mentorem jest

Wciąż nas przytula tak jak pluszowy miś

To nasz Severus Snape

 _I dlaczego?_ _Za co?!_

Severus, Severus, Severus Snape,

Severus już chwały jest tuż-tuż.

Sława i rozgłos pociągają go,

Więc mu dajmy to!

Zabije ją. To już pewne. I nikt go za to nie ześle do Azkabanu. Na pewno go uniewinnią. Zabójstwo w afekcie. Albo nawet – w obronie własnej.

Być jak Lockhart, jak Gilderoy,

Szaty lila róż

Piękny uśmiech, słodki uśmiech

Teraz serce każdy odda mu

 _Na wielkiego Salazara, ile razy może lecieć to o Lockharcie?_

Wspiera on chłopca co żyje do dziś,

Wszystkim mentorem jest,

Wciąż nas przytula tak jak pluszowy miś.

To nasz Severus…

To nasz Severus…

To nasz Severus Snape!

Kiedy wybrzmiały ostatnie słowa piosenki, Severus odwrócił się powoli w stronę uczniów. Przez chwilę poruszał ustami, jak gdyby chciał sprawdzić najpierw, czy jest w stanie sformułować jakąś wypowiedź. W końcu potrząsnął głową i wstał z krzesła, opierając się ciężko o biurko.

– Jak… Przecież to… Przecież to miał być Potter. Potter, to… - wybełkotał nieskładnie. – Dlaczego? Z jakiego powodu?

– Za Christine. Chciałam grać Christine – oznajmiła zimno Pansy Parkinson i opuściła salę.

* * *

 **Mały bonus: : h_t_t_p_:_/_/ y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/ watch?v=lOORtsU-tCw &feature=  
**

 **Co prawda mam takich zdolności wokalnych, jakie przypisałam Pansy, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. :D**


	5. Upiór Opery

No to tego, moi drodzy, oddaję Wam na pożarcie ostatni rozdział. A jako że jest ostatni, to roszczę sobie prawo do dłuższego marudzenia przed częścią właściwą. ^^  
Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali/przeczytają, i tym, którzy poświęcili (poświęcą? - *robi minę jak Kot ze Shreka*) chwilę na skomentowanie, dziękuję **Emci** za cudownego prompta, bez którego tekst by nie powstał, i dziękuję **SzmaragDrac** za betę, bez której przecinki mogłyby się znajdować w nieco innych miejscach. To pierwszy humorystyczny tekst, jaki zaczęłam pisać, i właściwie dzięki niemu powstały wszystkie inne komedyjki, bo miałam okazję się przekonać, że to TAKIE FAJNE. Dziękuję!  
Aha, jeszcze mała uwaga dot. rozdziału. Wiem, że Densaugeo w kanonie ściągało się inaczej, ale trudno. Tak mi pasuje. Ewentualnie możecie założyć, że to inne zaklęcie o takim samym efekcie.

* * *

 **5\. Upiór Opery**

* * *

– Feferufie, to fie mufi fkończyć – usłyszał mistrz eliksirów, kiedy tylko przekroczył drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Półprzytomny po nieprzespanej nocy objął wzrokiem postać przełożonego i zaczął zastanawiać się, o co znowu chodzi. Widok dyrektora nie nasuwał mu jednak żadnych wskazówek. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Szpiczasta tiara, kolorowa szata, niebieskie oczy wyjątkowo pozbawione iskierek, przednie zęby sięgające siwej brody brody i delikatne, pomarszczone dłonie. Severus zmarszczył brwi. _Zaraz… Zęby sięgające brody?_

– Co się stało? – spytał zmęczonym głosem. – Nie umiesz cofnąć zaklęcia?

– Jak fief, Feferufie, pfy fypofiadaniu zaklęcia iftotna jeft formuła…

– Finite incantatem – mruknął Severus. – Więc…?

– Więc panna Chang, zanosząc się histerycznym szlochem, przeklęła mnie dzisiaj podczas śniadania – oznajmił z powagą Dumbledore.

Severus miał déjà vu, nie pierwszy raz zresztą w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Takie rozmowy odbywał regularnie w atmosferze pełnej zawodu (z Albusem) lub wściekłości (z Minerwą). O ile jednak przyjmował do wiadomości, że rzeczywiście pewne sprawy można było przypisać przygotowaniom musicalu, o tyle nie mógł się zgodzić na zrzucanie na niego winy za wszystko, co się działo w szkole.

– I? – spytał więc drwiąco, zakładając obronnym gestem ręce na piersiach. – Uwierz, nie szczuję na ciebie moich aktorów.

– Severusie! – napomniał dyrektor i wyjął opakowanie cytrynowych dropsów, których kilka od razu pochłonął.

Mistrza eliksirów oblał zimny pot. Dumbledore wyjął słodycze i nie poczęstował go. Nie poczęstował go cukierkiem! Dumbledore! Nie poczęstował! Severus wbił błagalne spojrzenie w rulonik dropsów i zadrżał. To przeraziło go bardziej niż kłamanie prosto w oczy Czarnemu Panu. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie bał. No, może pomijając ten dzień, kiedy Minerwa, rozjuszona jego komentarzem (słusznym, oczywiście, że słusznym!), transmutowała go w mysz i zamknęła w klasie razem z panią Norris.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że to moja wina? – spytał żałośnie, kiedy udało mu się już dojść do siebie. Wiedział, że kiedy znikają wesołe iskierki z oczu przełożonego, jest źle, natomiast to z cukierkami… Tak. Zdecydowanie musiał okazać gotowość do współpracy.

– Ponieważ, mój drogi, panna Chang przeklęła mnie dlatego, że zabrałem jej pergamin. Pergamin, który przez całe śniadanie utrzymywała dmuchnięciami na ścianie. Poppy obawiała się, że jeszcze trochę, a dostanie rozedmy płuc.

– To tylko takie ćwiczenie… - miauknął Severus, notując w duchu, że zamorduje Chang i umieści jej głowę w stojącym na honorowym miejscu słoju. – Wiesz, oparcie oddechowe, przepona, rejestr piersiowy… Muszą nauczyć się poprawnego oddychania podczas śpiewu.

– A nie uważasz, że szesnastoletnie uczennice przede wszystkim muszą jeść, Severusie? – spytał z naciskiem Dumbledore i Severus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy on przypadkiem nie miał jakichś ślizgońskich przodków. Ten ton… i umiejętność zmiażdżenia kogoś przy zachowaniu idealnej uprzejmości… To po prostu nie mogło mieć nic wspólnego z Gryffindorem!

– Tak – mruknął posłusznie. _Pottera właściwie też mógłbym zabić_ , pomyślał sobie na poprawę humoru. – Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Daty premiery. Mieliście już tak wiele prób, że na pewno jesteście w stanie wystawić ten musical w ciągu – najdalej – tygodnia.

– Dobrze. W takim razie sobota, Albusie.

Kiedy Severus, już wychodząc, usłyszał „cytrynowego dropsa?", odwrócił się na pięcie, z radosnym uśmiechem podbiegł do biurka, wyrwał zaskoczonemu dyrektorowi cały rulonik i opuścił w podskokach gabinet. Uzyskał przebaczenie. Był uratowany!

* * *

Severus powoli opuścił kufry, które lewitował do Wielkiej Sali. Machnięciem różdżki odesłał wszystkie stoły pod ścianę i poczekał, aż Filius z Minerwą zmajstrują po drugiej stronie scenę z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

– Dobrze – warknął do aktorów patrzących na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. – Jest środa.

– Dziękuję, widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze, wtedy podzielę się z wami informacją, że jest czwartek – mruknęła Pansy, wciąż niepogodzona ze swoją rolą.

Severus postanowił ją zignorować.

– Jest środa. Mamy trzy dni do premiery – oznajmił dobitnie. – Spokój! – krzyknął i dopiero uniesiona brew Parkinson uświadomiła mu, że nikt się wiadomością nie przejął. Potter nawet raczył ziewać, opierając się o ramię Granger.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele zostało do zrobienia – syknął, osobiście dotknięty ich lekceważeniem. Premiera musicalu! Ten wielki dzień się zbliżał, a oni… oni… A oni nic!

– Tak? – mruknął niezobowiązująco McLaggen.

Snape przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Oni po prostu nie rozumieli powagi sytuacji!

– Czy dociera do was, co to w ogóle oznacza? – wycedził. – To nie jest szkolny koncert kolęd. Pojawią się goście, prasa, będziecie na świeczniku! W zależności od tego, jak zostaniecie odebrani, Prorok wyniesie was do sławy albo zniszczy! Cały czarodziejski świat będzie na was patrzył!

– Faktycznie, brzmi jak coś nowego – mruknął Potter i ziewnął ponownie.

Severus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jeśli rzuci w bachora Cruciatusem, Dumbledore uwierzy, że chciał go tylko przygotować do walki z Czarnym Panem.

Kiedy Trelawney zaczęła piłować paznokcie, a Smith wyjął Żonglera – Żonglera, na litość Salazara! – Snape pokręcił głową w rozpaczy i machnął ręką w kierunku kufrów.

– Stroje. Poszukajcie czegoś, co by się nadawało do waszych ról. Granger, poinformuj Ri… prasę o dacie. Zaczynamy o dwudziestej, Wielka Sala będzie otwarta dla widzów godzinę wcześniej.

– Jakaś oficjalna informacja dla Proroka? – spytała Gryfonka, wyjmując zwoje i pióro.

Severus pochylił się razem z dziewczyną nad pergaminem i zaczął w myślach układać treść ogłoszenia.

– Sowy – mamrotał, a Granger notowała – Muszą wysłać sowy, bo nie mamy nieograniczonej ilości miejsc. Trzeba… Cisza! – krzyknął, kiedy hałas dobiegający ze strony uczniów wybił go z rytmu.

Odwrócił się do nich i westchnął ciężko. Parkinson i Weasley wyszarpywały sobie nawzajem białą koronkową suknię, kłócąc się przy tym zawzięcie. Potter stał między nimi i gestykulował z rozmachem.

– Co. Się. Z wami. Dzieje? – syknął mistrz eliksirów, kiedy już upewnił się, że żadnego z nich nie przeklnie, kiedy tylko otworzy usta. – Nie, Potter, nie możesz grać w sukience.

– Ta suknia będzie wyglądać na mnie lepiej niż na tej… tej rudej wywłoce! – zawołała Pansy. – A gdybym grała Christine, to…

– Ale nie grasz! – wrzasnął doprowadzony do ostateczności Snape. – W bieli zagra Weasley. A ty, jeśli jeszcze raz wypowiesz poza sceną słowo „Christine", to uwierz, że będzie to ostatnie słowo, jakie wypowiesz w ogóle! Czy to jasne?! – warknął, wracając do układania oświadczenia. Nie zauważył, że sukienka natychmiast wróciła w ręce Ginny ani że cała trójka wymieniła nad nią złośliwe spojrzenia.

* * *

Severus wystukiwał nerwowy rytm łyżką o blat stołu. Nawet jego ulubione płatki śniadaniowe nie poprawiły mu humoru. _To już dzisiaj_ , myślał. _To już dzisiaj wieczorem, a te tępe bachory tak sobie siedzą i jedzą, i rozmawiają, i jeszcze nawet się śmieją, i są takie… takie obrzydliwie normalne, jak gdyby to był jakiś zwyczajny dzień._ Severus ze wstrętem objął spojrzeniem swoich aktorów. Owszem, teraz już wydawali się podekscytowani nadchodzącym wydarzeniem, ale nie było w nich tego przejęcia, tego poczucia misji, którego miał przecież pełne prawo oczekiwać. W końcu już za kilka godzin dzięki niemu będą mieli szansę odmienić swoje nędzne życia, ale nie… Kto by się przejmował. Pewnie.

– Potter, a ty gdzie? – warknął wściekle mistrz eliksirów, kiedy zauważył, że dzieciak zmierza do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

– Ee… profesor Dumbledore prosił, żebym poszedł do jego gabinetu po śniadaniu, a chciałem jeszcze…

– Po śniadaniu szykujemy się do musicalu! Zaczynamy od razu, jak wszyscy wyjdą!

– Severusie? – Dumbledore wychylił się ze swojego miejsca i spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów z naciskiem.

Snape przygryzł wargi. Dostrzegł w oczach dyrektora ten szczególny wyraz, który bardzo mu się nie podobał.

– Em… Jasne, Potter, idź – wymamrotał. – I tego… nie spiesz się. – _Salazarze, jąkam się jak Longbottom wezwany do odpowiedzi!_ – Ee… Może cytrynowego dropsa, dyrektorze? – zapytał jeszcze żałośnie, przysięgając sobie, że jeśli Minerwa kiedykolwiek mu to wypomni, skończy w świętym Mungu jako nowa koleżanka Franka i Alicji.

* * *

Przed dziewiętnastą wszystko było już gotowe, a miejsca na widowni powoli zaczynały się zapełniać. Mistrz eliksirów obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem aktorów, którzy – już przebrani – siedzieli za zasuniętą kurtyną i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. _Idealnie_ , pomyślał. _Teraz już tylko…_

– Nadciąga katastrofa – oznajmiła nagle głębokim, tajemniczym głosem Trelawney, łapiąc się za serce. – Coś złego się stanie… Przykro mi, Severusie… - dodała szeptem.

Snape wbrew swojej woli wzdrygnął się lekko, ale zaraz spiorunował Sybillę wzrokiem.

– A co takiego się stanie? – spytał kpiąco. – Skoro już nas ostrzegasz, to możemy temu zapobiec, prawda?

– Coś złego – powtórzyła Trelawney, wydymając usta. – Moje wewnętrzne oko nie działa w ten sposób. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle zostałeś ostrzeżony!

– Mogłabyś zakończyć tę wypowiedź po słowach „nie działa" – mruknął z roztargnieniem, bo Potter przykuł jego uwagę. – Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Przebieram się – odparł lakonicznie chłopiec.

– To widzę – wysyczał Severus. – Dlaczego?

– Bo chcę iść do łazienki i chyba nie powinienem łazić przy publiczności w stroju Upiora! Niech pan w końcu przestanie histeryzować! To nie jest West End, tylko szkolne przedstawienie!

– Coś ty do mnie powiedział, Potter? I siadaj na miejscu!

Gryfon prychnął wściekle, ale posłusznie wrócił na krzesło.

– Świetnie. Jeżeli nagłówki „Awangarda w Hogwarcie: Upiór moczy się na scenie" panu odpowiadają, to zostanę.

– Do toalety, Potter, natychmiast. Ale jeśli jeszcze ktoś… ktokolwiek… się odezwie, to nie ręczę za siebie.

* * *

Kiedy na kwadrans przed spektaklem Severus biegł przez Wielką Salę, wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. I było to całkiem mądre posunięcie, jako że mistrz eliksirów absolutnie nie patrzył pod nogi i roztrącał krzesła, panią Norris i tych gości, którzy mieli nieszczęście stać do niego tyłem. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że wyjątkowo nie robił tego złośliwie, a po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie ich nie zauważał. Wreszcie, szarpnąwszy nerwowo kurtynę, wparował między swoich aktorów, obrzucił zrozpaczonym spojrzeniem otoczenie i zapytał grobowym głosem:

– Wrócił?

Odpowiedzią było posępne milczenie. Co prawda, Trelawney chciała powiedzieć, że przecież mówiła, że uprzedzała, że wewnętrzne oko, ale jej instynkt samozachowawczy okazał się silniejszy niż chęć podkreślenia odziedziczonych po Kasandrze umiejętności.

Severus opadł bez sił na krzesło. Potter zniknął. Gnojka nie było w całej szkole, nikt nic nie widział, nie słyszał, a uczniowie przerażeni furią nauczyciela byli nawet gotowi przysięgać, że go nie znają, i kto to, w ogóle, ten jakiś tam Harry Potter.

– Panie profesorze – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona. – Trzeba coś postanowić, przedstawienie ma się zaraz zaczynać.

– Jasne, Granger. Jesteś suflerem, znasz scenariusz na pamięć, zastąpisz Pottera. Masz jeszcze jakieś złote rady? – syknął Snape, chociaż w jego głosie brakowało standardowego szyderstwa. Brzmiał raczej nieco… rozpaczliwie.

– Suflerem, nie dublerem Harry'ego – prychnęła Hermiona. – Niech pan się uspokoi! Proszę wyjść na scenę, przeprosić za chwilę opóźnienia i poprosić o cierpliwość. Potrzebujemy czasu!

– Tak, jakieś kilka miesięcy na przygotowanie innego ucznia. Nigdzie nie idę! – burknął Snape, chwilowo mając w nosie to, że zachowywał się jak dziecko. Jego nadzieje, marzenia właśnie legły w gruzach i on ma się zachowywać rozsądnie?! Jeszcze czego.

Hermiona widocznie miała inny pogląd na tę sprawę, bo szarpnęła mistrza eliksirów za szatę.

– Pan może go zastąpić, ale potrzebujemy chwili na przygotowanie. Albo pan pójdzie sam, albo lewituję pana i zrzucę na scenę – zarządziła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. – No, idziemy! Jeszcze mi pan za to podziękuje…

Mistrz eliksirów nie miał chwilowo sił na odpieranie ataków uczennicy, więc chcąc nie chcąc, pozwolił się zaciągnąć w stronę kurtyny.

– Ale ja nie mogę zagrać Upiora – mamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do Granger. – Nie mogę, Upiór całuje Christine, jestem nauczycielem, nie mogę całować Weasley, ja…

– Panie profesorze, do cholery! – syknęła Hermiona. – Niechże pan się weźmie w garść! I jeśli już, to Ginny będzie całować pana!

Severus faktycznie trochę oprzytomniał, choć raczej za sprawą tej cholery, o którą nigdy by nie podejrzewał Granger. Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko sprawiała na nim wrażenie, jakby nie powinna wiedzieć nawet o istnieniu tego słowa. _W końcu w hogwarckiej bibliotece nie istnieje pozycja traktująca o werbalnym upuszczaniu frustracji_ , pomyślał złośliwie i poczuł się trochę podniesiony na duchu.

– Gotowy? – mruknęła Hermiona i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wypchnęła nauczyciela za kurtynę, po czym stanęła obok niego, żeby przypadkiem nie postanowił zdezerterować. Dla podkreślenia swych intencji zaczęła sugestywnie bawić się różdżką.

Severus skłonił się z galanterią i już-już otwierał usta, by powitać gości, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł jakiś szum. Uniósł wzrok i zbladł. Przez Wielką Salę szybowała sowa śnieżna. Znana mu dobrze sowa śnieżna. Sowa Chłopca-Który-Uczynił-Mu-Ten-Zawód-I-Przeżył.

– Lepiej niech pan szybko otworzy – szepnęła Hermiona i Severus dopiero uświadomił sobie, że zmierzający prosto do niego ptak niósł czerwoną kopertę.

Gdyby można było zemdleć z wściekłości, to Snape niechybnie uczyniłby to właśnie teraz. Potter wysłał mu wyjca. Pieprzony Potter wysłał mu pieprzonego wyjca! I do tego nie był obecny, żeby Snape mógł zażądać satysfakcji albo po prostu bez uprzedzenia roznieść bachora na miliard małych znienawidzonych potterowych kawałeczków!

– Panie profesorze – powtórzyła z naciskiem Granger, kiedy koperta zaczęła podejrzanie dymić.

Severus z nieszczęśliwą miną odebrał od sowy list i otworzył go drżącymi rękami. Przez Wielką Salę przetoczył się magicznie wzmocniony głos Pottera:

– Witam wszystkich serdecznie. Wiem, że przybyliście tutaj, by obejrzeć „Upiora Opery", jednak tak się składa, że mam ee… ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Ee no… tego… ratuję świat, właśnie, muszę ratować świat. Tak, dokładnie w tej chwili, drodzy państwo, ale nie martwcie się, wszystko jest w porządku i jesteście bezpieczni. Cieszcie się przedstawieniem! Jestem przekonany, że profesor Snape godnie mnie zastąpi, a wy wybaczycie mi to drobne zamieszanie. Żebyście nie odczuli opóźnienia, jakie zapewne pojawi się z mojej winy, wierzę, że Pansy Parkinson umili wam czas, śpiewając ostat… ee… coś, śpiewając coś. Życzę miłej zabawy!

Severus chciał ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ale zanim koperta się spaliła, wypadł z niej jakiś świstek. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć nauczyciel pochylił się i odczytał nabazgrane ręką Pottera słowa: „PS. Pewien mądry czarodziej, którego oboje znamy, mówił, że powinien być pan za to wdzięczny. PPS. Tamta etiuda o Ritulce i Severelleo to też pomysł Pansy, a że – zdaje się – wspomniałem coś o tym, że nie daruję to… Cóż, sam pan rozumie. Połamania nóg! Z poważaniem, Chłopiec-Który-Uprzedzał-Że-Nie-Śpiewa".

Snape z paniką w oczach rozejrzał się po zebranych, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać (chodziła mu po głowie Avada Kedavra w ilości wystarczającej do obdzielenia wszystkich obecnych), na scenę wyszła Pansy. Posyłając mistrzowi eliksirów złośliwe spojrzenie, rzuciła Sonorus i zaczęła śpiewać. Kiedy nauczyciel usłyszał „Severus, Severus, Severus Snape…", nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pozwolić Granger wyprowadzić się za kurtynę.

– Nie mogę całować Weasley, poza tym ona też się nie zgodzi – jęknął, poprawnie odczytawszy wzrok uczennicy.

Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie za okazywanie słabości i zrzucanie wszystkiego na Gryfonkę, ale tak bardzo, bardzo potrzebował w tej chwili kogoś, kto by się wszystkim zajął i zapewnił, że przedstawienie – jego wymarzone przedstawienie! – nie okaże się fiaskiem, a Granger była jedyną nadającą się do tego osobą.

– I nie mam stroju – dodał, spuszczając głowę, kiedy jego uszu dobiegł fragment o szatach lila róż. – Potter ma wzrost przeciętnego skrzata domowego, nie…

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

– Bez obrazy, ale może pan zagrać Upiora w swoich codziennych szatach. A co do Ginny… Nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

– Ale…

– Panie profesorze – powiedziała z naciskiem Granger, kładąc nauczycielowi dłonie na ramionach i zmuszając go, by spojrzał jej w twarz. – Niech się pan zbierze do kupy. Gdzie się podział ten złośliwy mężczyzna, który zawsze miał jakąś ripostę? Nie to, żebym za nim tęskniła, ale w tej sytuacji by się przydał. Naprawdę, proszę wziąć się w garść, przecież nic się nie dzieje! Zastąpi pan Harry'ego, na pewno będzie pan świetny jako Erik, i tyle!

Severus przełknął ślinę i zerknął na swoich aktorów. Siedzieli w kącie i grali w karty, w ogóle nie przejmując się nieobecnością Pottera i listem. _Czyżby Granger miała rację? Mógłbym zastąpić Pottera, znam jego kwestie i zdecydowanie byłbym lepszym Upiorem niż ten dzieciak, tak, ale…_

– Granger – zaczął nagle zwodniczo łagodnym głosem. – A powiedz mi, skąd wiesz, że Weasley nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? – zapytał, wodząc wzrokiem między aktorami.

Odpowiedziała mu wielce wymowna cisza. Severus skrzywił się paskudnie.

– Wszyscy macie szlaban za udział w sabotażu przedstawienia! – warknął. – A teraz, gdzie maska Upiora?! Zaraz zaczynamy! Ruszać się!

Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli w popłochu chować karty i szukać potrzebnych rekwizytów, Snape uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. _To może jeszcze być całkiem dobre przedstawienie._

– Witamy z powrotem, profesorze – mruknęła z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach Granger i wyszła zająć swoje miejsce.

Severus zorientował się, że odprowadza ją równie radosnym spojrzeniem, i wymierzył sobie w duchu solidnego Cruciatusa. Nie było czasu na bzdury. Zaczynali przedstawienie.

* * *

Wszystko szło jak z płatka. Widownia żywo reagowała, dodając skrzydeł aktorom, a wszystkie sceny Severusa nagradzane były gromkimi brawami. Niewątpliwie przeszkadzało to nieco osobom grającym tuż po nim, ale jednocześnie pompowało ego mistrza eliksirów do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Cóż, gigantyczniejszych niż zwykle. W dodatku Parkinson okazała się genialna jako kapryśna Carlotta, a Malfoy w roli Raoula stał się marzeniem całej żeńskiej części publiczności, podczas gdy Ginny jako eteryczna Christine zdobyła serca wszystkich mężczyzn. Nikt jednak nie wzbudzał tylu emocji co Severus. Kiedy śpiewał razem z Weasley duet „Phantom of the Opera" i widział, jak widzowie z zapartym tchem spijali każde słowo z jego ust, jedynie lata szpiegowania pozwoliły mu powstrzymać triumfalny uśmieszek.

Nie zdołał jednak opanować zaskoczenia, gdy – podczas śpiewania „All I ask of you (Reprise)" – zauważył coś dziwnego w ostatnim rzędzie. Zmrużył oczy i miał ochotę przekląć swoją głupotę. Potter. Na końcu Wielkiej Sali siedział Potter i widocznie dostrzegł spojrzenie Snape'a, bo szybko pociągnął łyk z jakiejś butelki i pomachał mu, szczerząc się wesoło. _Jestem idiotą_ , myślał Severus, machając nieznacznie różdżką i powodując eksplozję żyrandola. _Jestem najgorszym mistrzem eliksirów na świecie. Nawet nie pomyślałem o wielosokowym!_

Na szczęście (dla Snape'a rzecz jasna) tym kończył się akt I i Severus mógł przeznaczyć antrakt na obmyślanie zemsty. Niestety, miał związane ręce. Nie mógł ujawnić Pottera, bo to… cóż, bo to by mu niczego nie dało. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że był mimo wszystko wdzięczny bachorowi za możliwość zagrania Upiora, co nie oznaczało jednak, że ten powinien uniknąć kary. _I właściwie mam jedną możliwość_ , pomyślał z paskudnym uśmiechem. _I nikt mi nie będzie mógł czegokolwiek zarzucić. Musiałbym tylko…_

Kiedy Ginny Weasley z determinacją w oczach rzuciła się całować Severusa, otrzymała w zamian najbardziej namiętną i żarliwą sesję migdalenia w całym swoim życiu. Niech _ten bałwan to przebije_ , myślał Severus, spychając wszelkie wątpliwości dotyczące relacji nauczyciel-uczennica na bok. Poza tym w gruncie rzeczy wyszło całkiem miło. Weasley była raczej entuzjastyczna i z zapałem reagowała na takie sprawy, jak wplatanie ręki we włosy, głaskanie po plecach i… e… zostańmy przy plecach, czy drobne akcje w okolicach szyi. Tak, kiedy Severus oderwał się już od dziewczyny, musiał przyznać, że wyszło naprawdę sympatycznie. I wściekły wzrok Pottera tylko to potwierdzał.

* * *

– No, Severusie, widzę, że jesteś zadowolony – oznajmił Dumbledore na spotkaniu po premierze. – I nic dziwnego, świetnie wam poszło.

– I Weasley też powinna być zadowolona, sądząc po staraniach Severusa – rzuciła złośliwie Minerwa.

Snape był w szampańskim nastroju po sukcesie musicalu, więc uwagę koleżanki zbył tylko krótkim parsknięciem. Po co miał się kłócić, skoro Prorok obiecał pozytywne recenzje i chciał wywiadów, a sam minister złożył mu gratulacje? _Skoro życie jest takie piękne, to niech Minerwa ma te swoje małe złośliwości_. _To pewnie jej jedyna radość_ , uznał Severus łaskawie i spojrzał na McGonagall z wyższością.

– Jedna rzecz mi tylko nie daje spokoju – zaczął z namysłem. – O co chodziło Weasley? Wiem, że spiskowała razem z Parkinson i Potterem, ale Parkinson miała żal o rolę, a Potter ee… o wszystko. A Weasley? Co jej dała zamiana aktorów?

– Wiesz, Severusie… Bo Ginny ma dość specyficzny gust, jeśli chodzi o mężczyzn – zaczęła z powagą Minerwa. – Z tego, co wiem od Molly, zawsze interesowali ją nieco starsi czarodzieje. I tacy trochę… mroczni.

Mistrz eliksirów nieświadomie wypiął pierś. No, on wcale nie taki najgorszy przecież. I faktycznie, Weasley też była całkiem… zaangażowana podczas pocałunku. I właściwie, jakby się tak zastanowić, to w gruncie rzeczy znośna dziewczyna. Niebrzydka. Niegłupia. I za dwa lata Hogwart kończyła, to niby…

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście, że nie, matole. Założyła się z Creeveyem, że cię pocałuje publicznie, a ty nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu.

* * *

Kiedy mistrz eliksirów spóźnił się na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie tego, że Voldemort zamiast uraczyć go kilkoma Cruciatusami i jadowitym „Ssspóźniłeśśśś sssię, Ssseverusssie", podniesie się z fotela i zanuci:

– The phantom of the opera is here…


End file.
